Keeping Her
by kvance
Summary: Hermione heads back for her last year at Hogwarts after a bad break up with Ron. When bad things happen will Draco become her white night?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"Hermione, over here!", I heard as I walked into the great hall for breakfast. I looked over and saw my best friend Ginny Weasley waving her arms smiled and I quickly joined her.  
" Good morning Ginny", I smiled at her as I took my seat." I've missed you so much."  
Ginny looked sad for a minute."you know hermione, you didnt have to stop coming over just because my git of a brother messed up."She looked angry but I knew that that anger was not directed at me but at Ron my stupid ex.

"I know ginny," I replied, "But I just needed a little space to figure stuff out. I didnt want to see him at all."  
She smiled but I noticed she still looked a little hurt that I didnt show up like I normally do."I just dont want this to change our friendship Hermione, you are like my sister," Ginny stated softly.  
"and It never will," I said and grabed her hand.

"Ok enough of that girly stuff." Her boyfriend and my best friend Harry said. "We are all here together so lets enjoy it!" He sounded annoyed but I knew the subject made him uncomfortable because my ex also happened to be his best friend so he was trying to lighten the mood.  
Ginny rolled her eyes." I know I have taught you to be more sensitive then that dear,", she said chidingly but softened her words by the kiss she gave him. They really were cute together!  
"Ugh Potter, Weasley; get a room ", a smug voice said from behind them. "Do the rest of us really need to see you snogging this early in the morning?"  
I glared at the owner of that voice and said derisivley," Just because you cant keep a girl Draco doesnt mean you should be rude to those who can".  
"Really Granger? And where is your boyfriend Ron? oh wait you cant keep a guy either! So before sneering at me look at yourself," Draco Malfoy spat at me before he walked away. I looked over to see ginny and Harry staring at me.  
"What?" i said confused by the looks on their faces. Ginny looked concerned but Harry looked amused. "Whats so funny Harry?"  
Ginny elbowed Harry and said " That was not funny!"  
"Well it was a little," He said smiling."you really got under his skin Hermione."  
I glanced away irritated and saw Ron enter the Great Hall and head directly towards me. "Merlins Beard," I said. "Why cant he just leave me alone?"  
Harry and Ginny looked up right as Ron stopped beside me. "Mione we need to talk ," He said . "Come with me."  
"Ronald weasley I have nothing to say to you," I said. "I dont care," he said. "I want to talk to you now!"  
"Ron!" Harry's voice came from across the table. " This is not the time or the place. You are making a fool of yourself."  
"Fine ," Ron said and sat down next to me. "After breakfast then!"  
I got up and said "Ginny could I talk to you for a moment please?"  
"hey where are you going?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food. "I wanted to talk to you!"  
"Not now, Ron!" Ginny said ' " Now leave her alone or ill send a message to mom right now!"  
"Fine," Ron said but he looked up at me and said "catch you later then."  
I shivered on the emphasis he put on the word catch and me and ginny walked away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"OMG, Hermione," Ginny said. "Why didnt you tell me he was still bothering you?"  
"I didnt want you or your family torn apart about this Ginny, " I said walking quickly through the halls. " I mean he IS your brother after all."  
" I understand that but you ARE my best friend and he was acting seriously creepy just now," ginny said. "How long has that been going on?"  
"Well," I said. "It started right after we broke up. It was a little at a time but he has been more persistent about it lately." I was trying to make light of the situation because he was her brother and I didnt want her to have to choose sides, but it didnt look like she was buying it.  
"Hermione" she said but I cut her off.  
"I dont want to talk about it" I said firmly before smiling and saying "lets go look for something cute to wear to hosmeade this saturday."  
Ginny gave me a look that said she wasnt that easily distracted and said "Fine but we will talk later hermione."  
I nodded thinking to myself just how stubborn weasley's were.

Later that evening as I walked out of gryffindors common room headed back to the room I had as head girl I heard a sound behind me. I spun around to see... absolutely nothing. I laughed at myself thinking. "ok wow a little skittish tonight are we?" kept going and I was almost to my door when someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards. I screamed and someone put their hand over my mouth as a voice whispered" oh calm down its only me."  
I spun around to see Ron standing there in the darkened hallway.  
"Ron what in merlins name were you thinking," i said through clenched teeth. "You nearly scared the life out of me!"  
"I told you we needed to talk mione," he said smiling. "And I knew you never would with everyone around.I miss you."  
"Ugh, not this again ," I thought. out loud i said "Thats too bad Ron,because you made your bed now you can lie in it."  
" I would love to mione," he said," but only if you are in it!"  
"Not a chance Ron," I said, "I do not want to be your girl friend anymore."  
Again he smiled but this time it had a scary look to it. "I dont believe you",he said leaning in so close to me I was literally with my back to the wall.I put both my hands on his chest and shoved but he was much stronger than he looked and I couldnt budge him.  
"Back up Ron," I said. I pushed on his chest again and this time he grabbed both of my hands in one of his as he brought his other hand up to grab my chin.  
"Maybe a little reminder?"he said as he held my face still. "No", I said desperately trying to wiggle out of his hold. "when did he get so strong?" I thought to myself as I struggled with no success. "Ron!I said stop ," I yelled as i started to panic realizing that i couldnt stop him.  
"But you dont mean it Mione," He said ,"I know you dont so stop fighting me."  
With that he closed the distance and pressed his lips against mine. He finally let go of my face and I thought he was finished for a minute but then I felt his hand on the skin of my waist and it started to drift a little higher. I started fighting harder then,my brain screaming "no this cant be is Ron. He was my best friend for years."As i fought tears started to fall down my face and I closed my eyes so i couldnt see him and could somehow pretend that this wasnt the boy who had meant so much to me. Suddenly I heard someone growl "SHE SAID NO!", and I felt Ron jerked away from me. Stunned I opened my eyes in shock as I realized who my would be savior was. He stood facing Ron as I stared in shock, and said" No means no Weasley!"  
"This is none of your business malfoy,"Ron sputtered angry to have been interrupted."Unless..."  
He took in the picture we made, me huddled against the wall crying and Draco standing in front of me protectively.  
"Now I get it," he said his voice dark and angry. "Didnt take you long to replace me huh Granger. and with Malfoy? No wonder you wont get back together with have turned into nothing but a Traitor!"  
As I gasped at that wild accusation Draco took a threatening step towards Ron and said "Leave now! Before I forget we are no longer enemies." His voice was so cold and matter of fact that I shivered.  
Ron seemed about to say something more but something in Dracos face must have stopped him because he turned and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight I slid down to sit next to the wall and put my head on my knees trying to take in all that had just happened. Ron, MY RON, had just attacked me and Malfoy whom I despised had saved me. I felt like I was in an alternate universe and suddenly I didnt know why but I was laughing and crying at the same time.  
"Shit", I heard Draco say as he knelt in front of me. "Granger", he said quietly."look at me!"  
I ignored him since I couldnt seem to do anything but laugh."Granger?" he asked again quietly. "Please look at me."  
Finally I looked up and what he saw in my face must have worried him cause he swore again. "Are you ok?"he asked.  
I didnt know how to answer him because I didnt even know so I simply put my head back down. There was a pause and then I felt him sit down next to me and pull me close.  
The feel of his arms around me shocked me out of the laughter and next thing I know I am crying so hard I cant stop. He just holds me that way for what feels like hours and then I drift away to sleep worn out by everything that had happened.  



	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I held her as she cried feeling her small shoulders shake uncontrollably. as she seemed to finally start calming down I felt relief since I didnt know what to do with a crying hysterical girl. "OK as soon as she stops crying I will walk her back to the room so that weasel face cant get to her and then this night will be over", he thought to himself.  
He thought back to the altercation he had just had with Ron and wondered why He hd reacted so strongly to the situation. As he sat holding hermione he had felt the urge to kill Ron with his bare hands. He had almost hoped as he issued his threat to Ron that he would not bck down so he could keep it. Even now he felt the fury coursing through him as he remembered seeing Hermione struggling against Ron unable to do anything but cry as he took ...  
"Ok think of something else," He thought to himself or this night will end badly for Ron.  
As he calmed down he suddenly started to feel other sensations like how soft her hair was and how good it felt just to hold her close. Her hair was a strange floral sweet smell that he couldnt quite place but that drew him in.  
"Wait,"he thought,"This is Granger! I cant be thinking these thoughts about I Have been without a girl for too long."  
"Hermione,"he said softly. "Its time to go." There was no answer and so he tried again. When there was still no response he pulled away from her only to hear her sigh as she snuggled closer to him.  
"She's asleep?" he thought incredibly. He thought about waking her but seeing how pale she was and how worn out she looked he just didnt have the heart sighed and thought"ok well there is only one option left."  
He picked her up half hoping she would wake and the other half perversely wishing she would stay asleep so he had an excuse to hold her for awhile she sighed and snuggled in even closer as if she was trying to literally crawl inside him he felt a surge of emotion. He wanted to protect her and hurt anyone who dared to try to hurt her. As he walked he suddenly heard a shout.  
"What are you doing Malfoy."Harry yelled."If you hurt her i'll..."  
"You will what Harry?" Draco questioned softly."Leave her as unprotected as you did a few minutes go when your friend Ron assaulted her?"  
Harry's mouth dropped open for a minute then he snarled "You are a liar!"  
"Oh muzzle it Harry,"he said quietly as he stopped at the door to the head girl and boys dorm." lets get her to her room and then we will discuss it."  
"One small problem Malfoy."Harry said." we dont know the password."  
"Well we shoud ask the head boy then." Draco said smiling.  
"But there is no head boy."Harry said. "They havent named one yet."  
"Wrong again Potter,"Malfoy said softly "They did this afternoon."  
with that he turned and said "Jumping frog chocolate," and the door opened. As he carried her into the room Harry followed and said with surprise " So YOU are the new head boy?"  
"Yes Potter I am." 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I slowly woke up to the sound of voices softly speaking. I recognised Harry's voice first.  
"So im supposed to believe that Ron attacked mione and you rescued her?".he said softly. "I dont believe you. What did you do to her?"  
"I dont care what you believe Potter,"Draco said in a low menacing voice. "You can ask her when she wakes for now she needs to sleep."  
"What are they talking about" Hermione thought,"who needs to sleep?"  
I had the sensation of being carried and so I snuggled closer feeling safe. But safe from what?Suddenly the memories came flying back and I gasped and tried to sit up.  
"Shhh hermione youre ok,"she heard ,"Youre safe." Draco's arms tightened around her. "Its over,shhh."  
I felt him shift to put me down and suddenly terrified I grabbed ahold of him tighter. "No please, not yet," I pleaded unwilling to give up the safety of his arms yet.I hid my face in his shirt and the tears started again quieter this time.I knew I was better than this, I was stronger but at the moment I just felt weak. I felt Draco turn and sit down bringing me with him, His hand smoothing down my hair as he said,"Ok i've got you."

Harrys POV

I stared in shock as I watched Hermione cling so desperately to Malfoy. I heard her tears and his eyes met mine. In them I saw the question,"believe me now?" I stared at him as he comforted Hermione in a way she would never have accepted from me.I slowly shook my head yes and put my finger to my lips as I backed out of the room. I felt the anger start as I sat in the next room and listened to her tears knowing she would not want me to see her like this. "What in hell were you thinking Ron," I thought as the anger slowly filled me and I wanted to hit something, no someone and I stood up to go have a talk with my friend I could go far there was a knock on her door.

Dracos POV

I held her close waiting for the tears to stop wondering where in hell Harry went. Couldnt he see his friend needed him? Why did he leave her with me?Im no good at comforting girls. I hate tears and I dont know what to do with when a women starts to cry I leave but in this case Granger had a hold on me somehow.I pulled her closr putting my head on hers as she cuddled in closer to me. I shifted on the couch to get more comfortable and felt her shift with me. I heard a sigh and then a soft voice said "Thank you."I put my arms around her and just said" shh rest now. We can talk tomorrow."I felt her nod and a few minutes later her body went limp and I could feel her even breathing. I laid my head back on the couch and soon I fell into a deep sleep as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 DIsclaimer- I do not own any characters for this story. They all belong to J.K ROWLING. ONly thing I own is the plot

Harrys pov

I walked to the door still angry and when I opened it Ron was there. I quickly came out and shut the door behind me. "What do you want,"I asked angrily. "Havent you done enough?"  
"I just needed to see her'"He said,"to make sure she was ok. We had a misunderstanding."  
"OH i've heard about your little misunderstanding,"I snarled trying to hold myself back from hitting him square in the face."And I have seen what you did to her!She is in there crying her heart out because of you Ron."  
"It wasnt my fault Harry really,"Ron said sounding like a petulant child."She refused to talk to me. I just wanted to get her attention. I wanted her to remember how it used to be..."  
"So you attacked her?" I demanded surprised at the way he didnt seem to see anything wrong with that. "Ron I dont want to say something i'll regret so you need to leave now."  
He opened his mouth to protest and something in my face must have convinced him that right now was not the time so he nodded slowly and turned and walked away.  
I watched to make sure he was gone and then using the password I heard Draco say on entry I walked back inside to check on I walked back into the shared common room the sight that met my eyes stopped me in my was asleep literally on draco's lap with her arms wrapped tightly arond his waist. the tear stains on her cheeks pronounced against her white slept as well his arms wrapped around Hermione and his head resting on hers. The both looked so comfortable I hesitated to wake I? Or shouldnt I?I finally decided to leave them as they were So I got them a blanket and threw it over Hermione and dropped a couple of pillows next to them on the couch. As I tried to put one behind her head she shifted and Dracos arms tightened around her and he whispered"its ok,shhh." Before falling back to sleep.I was hesitant to leave but as I saw their faces so peaceful in sleep and the way she clung to him a thought hit me and I smiled and quietly let myself out.


	6. Chapter 6

DIsclaimer- I do not own any characters for this story. They all belong to J.K ROWLING. ONly thing I own is the plot

Chapter 6 Draco POV

I woke up this morning feeling better than I have in a long time, surprised that the normal nightmares hadnt come last first I was unsure where I was but then the memory came pouring back. I was in the common room with Granger. Sometime in the middle of the night we had obviously readjusted because now we were both laying down and she was cuddled up with her head on my arm and laying against my chest. I looked down at her face and smiled at the peaceful look that was on it. I remembered the emotional storm she had weathered the night before and immediately that brought to mind the weasel. I smiled as I thought of the many ways I could make him pay for it. "Wait!, I thought, "Why is this my problem? Why am I involving myself?" I should stay out of it but as I looked down at Hermione I coudnt seem to make myself believe it. "Why are you smiling," her soft voice asked against my chest."And what time is it?" Her voice sounded husky from all the crying that she had done the night before.  
"Probably about 8 am." I said "and I was smiling cause you look so peaceful when you are asleep. Its the only time you are not moving."  
"oh,"she said self conciously." um im so sorry about last night. When you tried to leave I mean. I dont know what came over you been up all night?"  
"Nope," I said softly as i tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Slept like a did you sleep? Feeling better this morning?"  
She looked away as her eyes clouded over. "I was so hoping that it was all a dream you know?"Silent tears started coming down her face and I felt my chest tighten.  
"Hermione", I said."You are going to have to stop this you know. Because if you dont I will kill him."  
She gasped in anger and pushed herself up. "You will not touch him,"she said grimly."I will not let you."  
"Why would you stop me after what he did to you,"I asked angrily jumping up.  
"Why would you care ," she yelled right back.  
We stared at each other angrily for a minute as I realized she had a did I care? I felt confused, I mean this was Granger.  
She walked the rest of the way up to me and putting her hand on my cheek asked again softly," Why Draco?"  
"I dont know,"I said. I dont know how long we stood there before suddenly we heard someone clear their throat. Both of us spun around to see Harry and Ginny standing there. Harry was smiling but Ginny looked shocked.  
Embarrased I snarled "Dont you ever knock:"Without waiting for an answer I stomped up the stairs away from Hermione and her friends.

Hermione POV

"what happened,"I thought to myself as I watched him walk away. When I woke up everything felt so right. Even with what happened last night I felt safe and peaceful. How did it end like this?  
I felt a light touch on my arm."Hermione,"ginny said softly. "Are you ok?"I looked at her and said "Honestly ginny, I dont know. Something happened last night that you should know about..."  
"I already told her" Harry said putting his arm around my shoulder. "But how did you?" I asked but then I remembered his voice as I woke up the night before. "You were here! I remember! You blamed wasnt his fault Harry. He saved me."  
"I know, I know," He said. "I wouldnt have left him here with you last night had I thought different. You made it perfectly clear you trusted him."  
I blushed as i remembered exaactly what Harry would have seen. "I dont know why I was such a mess. You poor boys had to deal with Draco. ugh i'll never live it down. I fell apart ! I never fall apart. Im...," I knew I was rambling but I couldnt seem to stop.  
"yep much quieter when you are sleeping," A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Draco lounging against the stairs his normal smirk back on his gasped behind me and I heard her whisper "did he say sleeping?"and Harry shushed her. I started to blush as I realized that they now knew we had slept in the same place the night before.  
"and you are far less of a prat while you are sleeping," I threw back at him angrily. I heard Harry chuckle behind me as Malfoy's eyes flashed angrily.  
" you didnt mind me being a prat when you were all over me last night,"He said. I gasped in outrage at what he was implying. I heard Harry choke behind me.  
"You.. You Pig, " I stuttered. "We ... I was not all over you last night!" With that I turned to Harry. "And this is not funny Harry!Stop laughing!"I saw Ginny elbow him but he still didnt stop. "Im sorry mione," he said laughing even harder. "But you have to admit..."With that he dissolved into laughter again.  
"OMG!"I said as I glared first at Malfoy then at Harry."You boys are impossible."  
I turned around and went to my room ignoring both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione POV

"what happened,"I thought to myself as I watched him walk away. When I woke up everything felt so right. Even with what happened last night I felt safe and peaceful. How did it end like this?  
I felt a light touch on my arm."Hermione,"ginny said softly. "Are you ok?"I looked at her and said "Honestly ginny, I dont know. Something happened last night that you should know about..."  
"I already told her" Harry said putting his arm around my shoulder. "But how did you?" I asked but then I remembered his voice as I woke up the night before. "You were here! I remember! You blamed wasnt his fault Harry. He saved me."  
"I know, I know," He said. "I wouldnt have left him here with you last night had I thought different. You made it perfectly clear you trusted him."  
I blushed as i remembered exaactly what Harry would have seen. "I dont know why I was such a mess. You poor boys had to deal with Draco. ugh i'll never live it down. I fell apart ! I never fall apart. Im...," I knew I was rambling but I couldnt seem to stop.  
"yep much quieter when you are sleeping," A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Draco lounging against the stairs his normal smirk back on his gasped behind me and I heard her whisper "did he say sleeping?"and Harry shushed her. I started to blush as I realized that they now knew we had slept in the same place the night before.  
"and you are far less of a prat while you are sleeping," I threw back at him angrily. I heard Harry chuckle behind me as Malfoy's eyes flashed angrily.  
" you didnt mind me being a prat when you were all over me last night,"He said. I gasped in outrage at what he was implying. I heard Harry choke behind me.  
"You.. You Pig, " I stuttered. "We ... I was not all over you last night!" With that I turned to Harry. "And this is not funny Harry!Stop laughing!"I saw Ginny elbow him but he still didnt stop. "Im sorry mione," he said laughing even harder. "But you have to admit..."With that he dissolved into laughter again.  
"OMG!"I said as I glared first at Malfoy then at Harry."You boys are impossible."  
I turned around and went to my room ignoring both of them.

Dracos POV

I knew I shouldnt have said what I did as soon as I said it but honestly if I have to hear her apologize one more time for reacting to the situation last night I was gonna hurt someone. I wanted to shock her back into the Hermione I knew. Maybe then I wouldnt feel this overwhelming urge to protect someone that I should be staying far away from. I knew I would never fit in with her group. They were the heros of the school and I ... I was the son of a traitor and the godson of the man who killed their beloved headmaster. No matter how much I wished otherwise I couldn't change it. So I was extremely grateful when I heard her once again calling me a prat instead of looking at me like i was her knight in shining armor. As nice as it was I knew I could never be that for her. Too much had come many hurts, too many wrongs that could not be undone. I can still hear her screams at night from when my aunt had tortured her using the crucio echoed over and over in my nightmares making me feel as sick now as when it was actually happening. I felt sweat form on my brow just thinking about it.  
I was pulled out of my memories by someone shaking my shoulder calling my name. "Draco?"Harry said with his hand still on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"  
I looked around and noticed that both the girls had disappeared and it was just me and Harry in the common room.  
"Of course I am Potter!Dont be stupid,"I snarled shaking his hand off of just looked at me for a moment and quietly said"tell me what happened to Hermione last night please."  
"Why dont you ask her," I said quietly.  
"Well i would," he said,"But she is already mad at both of she will never tell me the whole story and you know it.I want to hear it from you."  
I stared at him for a moment and then slowly began to tell him what I I got to the part about Ron grabbing her hands I saw the anger on his face and stopped. "No please do go on,"he said quietly." I can handle it I promise."  
When I finished he was quiet, so I asked him a question that had been on my mind.  
"My turn for a question, I believe,"I looked at me and nodded.  
"She was obviosly very upset last night and I was wondering..."I started not wanting to sound judgemental. "Why did you just leave her?She needed you and you left!"  
He looked at me and nodded his head."I was not the one she needed last night. She wouldnt have wanted me here, seeing her like that. She needed you."  
"Me?", I said. "Have you lost your mind, Potter? We are enemies in case you have would you even say that? its ridiculus!"  
He just looked at me for a moment giving me that weird Potter look, the one that makes you think he is trying to see into your soul and then smiled.  
"Im going to go now Draco but ponder this,"He said walking towards the door. "If we are enemies as you have just stated, then why did you go out of your way to help her? Why did you stay on that couch holding her when you could have just left?When you have an answer to that you let me know."With that parting statement he walked out the door.

Ginnys POV

As i followed Hermione to her room I couldn't help but wonder what that scene was about downstairs. What actually happened last night? What did my brother do and how did Draco come in? I knew what Harry had told me but he hadnt been able to supply many details and from what I just saw downstairs there was something else going on here. As I watched my normally calm logical friend was pacing her room muttering under her breathe about acting like a pig and she would turn him into one. I dont think I've ever seen her this shook up. The only question was which one had managed this miracle? My brother or Draco Malfoy? Finally I couldn't stand it any longer and I said"Hermione?"  
She looked at me like she was just noticing I was there and sighed. "Hi Ginny."  
I just looked at her for a minute and she suddenly blurted out"I didnt sleep with him you know? Well I did sleep with him but I didnt SLEEP with him ok? It was only because I was so tired and upset by what that jerk did. Not Draco though . What Ron did!" Then apparently realizing who she was speaking to she said "sorry not that your brother is a jerk but Im just not sure what to do with what he did ok?"  
"Well that clarifies who shes gonna turn into a pig,"I thought."Draco"  
"Hermione,"I said again firmly to get her attention. "Please just breathe and start from the beginning."  
She closed her eyes and whispered,"You dont want to know Ginny really."  
I put my hand on her shoulder and told her," Mione please talk to me. I really need to know."  
Tears started flowing out of her eyes and she slowly told me what happened after she left my room. I held her close as she cried on my shoulder and I started crying too. When she came to the part where she wouldnt let Draco put her down I was shocked but just let her keep I understood what had happened and I felt anger at what my brother put her through and knew things would never be the same. After she finished we just sat there quietly both wrapped in our thoughts for a few minutes.  
"Ginny,"she finally whispered." Do you hate me?"  
"Never,"I answered. "Im so sorry mione. I should have walked you to your dorm."  
" No Ginny."She said making me face her. "There was nothing you could do. He would have tried another time."  
I gave her a hug and said "so what now?"  
"Now we leave it alone,"Hermione said quietly. "I dont want to remember it happened, I dont want to dwell on it. Can we please just move on?"  
I wanted to argue and it must have shown on my face because Hermione whispered"please?". Since it seemed so important to her I promised but knew that Harry would not be so easy to convince.  



	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 Harrys POV

I walked to the Great Hall for Breakfast knowing there was no point to waiting on Ginny since she had whispered to me that she was going to check on Hermione.I knew that meant she would be gone for awhile. As I ate breakfast I thought about the new situation that had snuck up on me last night. Out of all of it Draco was most on my my suspicions were correct and they usually were Draco cared more about Hermione then he was willing to admit to anyone,even himself.I saw the look on his face last night as he looked at Hermione and remembered feeling the same way when Ginny was hurting after her brothers death in the great battle. The feeling that you were powerless to stop the pain and all you could do was hope she could handle it. Draco and hermione as a couple?I never would have thought it would happen but after seeing them last night and then again this morning I knew it was a definite possibility. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.  
"Hi Harry," Ron said."Where is everyone else?"He sat down and proceeded to fill his plate like it was every other morning.I looked at him with disbelief. "Where do you think they are?"I said angrily."Dealing with the mess you caused did you do it? She was our best friend!"  
"Still is,"Ron mumbled with food stuffed into his mouth."Why would that change over a simple misunderstanding."  
"A misunderstanding Ron,Thats what you are calling this?"I said angrily."This was more than a simple hurt her! You made her cry! You know how hard she tries to never be out of control after what happened to her at Malfoy Manor! You made her feel helpless to protect herself Ron! How could you do that?"  
"I didnt think," Ron started to say but I cut him off.  
"You never do Ron,"I hissed quietly "and you just put her through her worst fear and never even considered what it would do. I suggest you leave her alone or I will make you very sorry!"  
With that I stood up and walked away before I followed through with my first impulse and hit him square in his face.

Hermiones POV

I watched as Ginny shut the door to go to breakfast with my promise to join her and Harry soon. I grab my clothes and head into the shower to get ready for the day. As the water pours over me I close my eyes and unbidden The memories return.

(Flashback)  
"I dont want to be your girfriend Ron,"I said. HE smiled and said " "But you dont mean it Mione,"  
I was trying to get away but he held me there and as he got closer suddenly his face was replaced by a face I only saw in my nightmares, Bellatrix. "Please stop,"I cried."I dont know anything."  
"I dont believe you you filthy little mudblood,"she sneered. I felt the pain as she once again used the crucio curse on me. It felt like fire spreading through my body but I couldnt move,all I could do was scream. Then she was holding me down and as she smiled evily I saw the knife in her throat was so hoarse from screaming I couldnt do anything but cry. I turned away and the last thing I saw before I lost conciousness was the disgusted face of my enemy Draco Malfoy.

(End flashback)

Suddenly I was back in the Bathroom under the shower and as I fell to my knees sobbing I saw the hateful scarring on my arm and once again I felt the terror and the pain wash over me and I slid to the floor and cried.

Dracos POV

As I watched Potter walk out the door I loooked towards the stairs filled with the urge to check on Granger.  
He ignored the urge to go check on his roommate and instead went to his room. He gathered up his books and his cloak and walked back out to the main room where he saw Ginny leaving."Bye", she yelled.I waved at her and she left. I waited for Granger for a few minutes and when she didnt appear headed up the stairs. "Granger,"I called."We are going to be late for rounds lets go!" When I received no answer I stepped up to her door and knocked on it."Granger?"  
When I still did not get an answer I decided to brave her anger and slowly pushed open the door and saw... Nothing.I was about to leave when I heard a sound coming from the bathroom. I got closer and heard a sound straight from my nightmares. Hermione Granger was crying. Soul wrenching ,almost hysterical sobbing. The kind of sobbing i hadnt heard since that day at Malfoy Manor.I dropped down onto her couch as The memories came flooding back.  
I was angry. I felt helpless to stop her pain,just like that day when My aunt Bellatrix had her. I remembered wanting to help her then as well...

(Flashback)

I stood there with my family staring in horror as my aunt Bellatrix interrogated Hermione Granger. "Please stop,"she cried."I dont know anything."  
"I dont believe you you filthy little mudblood,"she sneered.  
I almost threw up as I watched Bellatrix use the curse again and again as Hermione screamed in pain. Then the screaming stopped and I heard the most horrible sound of defeat in her cries. She was sobbing the most heart rending cries in the world and as i saw Bellatrix pick up the knife I stepped forward and felt a hand pull me back.  
"No Draco," My mother whispered in fear."You cant help her you will only be next."I stared at my mother for a minute and then looked back over at Hermione right in time to meet her eyes as she looked at me and whispered my her eyes closed and I was afraid it was for the last time.

(End Flashback)

I felt tears falling down my cheeks as the memories hit me. As I listened to her cry I hated myself for not stopping it. If I had been stronger, had done something...  
I put my head in my hands and cried as I listened to the horrible sounds coming from the bathroom. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Hermione's POV

I sat there under the shower spray until the tears stopped. I slowly stepped out of the tub feeling so exhausted that I could barely move from the emotions I had just gone through.I put a towel around me and used my wand to utter the spell that I used to tame my hair every morning. As it did its work I slid into my clothes. When I was done I opened the door to my room and saw Draco sitting there with his head in his hands.I was embarassed for a minute but then he raised his head and I saw the pain on his face and I forgot everything else. "Draco,are you okay," I said quickly going to his side. He stared at me and didnt say anyhing just searched my face as if looking for something.  
"Draco, you are scaring me. Whats wrong,"I asked again more than a little concerned."Maybe he is sick,"I thought and I went to touch his forehead.  
He flinched away from my fingers and finally uttered" Why dont you hate me? Why do you still care?"  
I was puzzled by the question. "Why would I hate you?"I asked. "You saved were my hero."  
"Not when It mattered,"He snarled."I just sat there and let her do that to you. I didnt help. I just listened to you screaming and sceaming and begging for mercy and I did nothing.I just stood there,too scared to make a could have been killed!"  
"Thats what is wrong?"I thought to myself." He blames himself for what happened to me?"  
"Look at me Draco,"I said firmly."You were as much a prisoner as I was, and I knew that even then.I didnt blame you for what she !She was evil not didnt do that to me, Bellatrix did. And if you had tried to help she would have done the same to you."  
"But you stood up to her as did Potter and Weasley.I felt superior to them but they were able to do what I couldnt. They rescued you and got you away from her,"He said quietly."While I stood there too afraid to do anything."His voice broke as he finished speaking."When I heard you crying in there It sounded just like that day right before..."  
"Right before you tried to help me?"She asked gaze swung to her in shock."I saw you Draco and I was so relieved that your mother stopped was nothing you could have why I said your name.I was trying to stop you."  
"All this time I thought you hated me. I thought you blamed me for letting that happen. I am truly sorry Hermione. I would have stopped her if I knew how,"Draco said quietly.  
"its over so let it be over," I because I knew he needed it as much as me I asked him,""Will you hold me again Draco? Like you did last night?"He pulled me up next to him and I sat cuddled next to him with my head on his shoulder. As we sat there I felt his breathing slowly return to normal and felt the tension leaving his felt so comfortable I could have layed there next to him for hours but he suddenly sat up and said "Um Hermione?"  
"Uh huh,"I said half asleep.  
"I think we have missed our first class," he said softly.  
"Merlins hat, tell me we didnt!"I cried. So much for perfect attendance. I jumped up and said "I have to go." He smiled at me and said "I'll see you when you get home."  
I was so flustered I just gave him a wave as I raced out the door.

As I was leaving transfiguration class later I ran into Harry.  
"Hermione,"He called quickly. I turned around to say hello and noticed that he looked worried.  
"Whats wrong Harry?" I said quickly."Is Ginny okay?"  
"Ginny is fine,"He replied."I was worried about you missed potions this morning and thats not like you."  
"oh,"I said vaguely."I was taking a hot shower and lost track of the time I realized what time it was,It was too late for class."  
"Are you sure you are ok?"he asked."That doesnt sound like you need to talk let me know."  
"I really appreciate it Harry but Im ok,"I said with a yawn."Im just tired after all the excitemment. I have a free period so Im going to go lay down."Ill see you at dinner ok?"  
"Um ok,"Harry said sounding like he was not quite convinced."See you later."I went home and fell on to my bed and that was the last thing I knew for awhile.A short time later I woke up to a hand on my shoulder. "Granger wake up,"I heard Draco say."You are going to miss dinner."  
"Really?"I sat up quickly."I slept that long? 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dracos POV

I looked at her heavy lidded eyes and realized how very tired she actually was. "Looks like you needed it,"I realizing how that sounded I said,"Not that you look bad or anything, I mean you know you look..."  
"How?"she asked quietly when I didnt finish.  
I thought quickly trying to figure out how to say it when I suddenly noticed the smile on her face.  
"Are you giving me a hard time,"I asked firmly.  
"Of course not ,"she said seriously but then ruined the effect when she burst out laughing.  
I picked up a pillow and smacked her with it."So not nice Granger!"  
"Um sorry?"she said still laughing so I smacked her with the pillow again.I went to walk out the door and got smacked in the head with a pillow.I turned around and gave her a glare worthy of the name Malfoy.  
"If it wasnt dinner time,"I just giggled and did her best to look innocent.I shook my head and walked out of the room before she could see the smile I couldnt keep off my face.I went downstairs and got ready to leave and when I was done I yelled"Granger? you coming?"  
"One minute,"she said.I waited and very soon she was walking down her stairs.  
"You didnt have to wait,"She said.  
"I didnt want you to fall back asleep,"I said quickly even though the real reason was I didnt want to chance weasley trying something went to the Great Hall and when we got there I noticed Potter and the Weasley girl sitting at the table already so I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down figuring she would be safe enough with Potter.A few minutes later I noticed Ron walk in and I tensed up as he walked towards Granger until I noticed Potter intercept him. After a minute Weasley turned and walked to the other end of the Gryffindor table and sat down.I looked over towards Granger and realized she was smiling at me. I smiled back and turned away.  
I saw Blaise staring at me then looking at Granger.  
He smiled then leaned in close."So Draco,"he said slowly. "What's going on between you and Granger?" "What are you talking about?", I asked.  
"Since when do you walk her to lunch?",He asked with a smirk on his face."And since when do you smile at a Gryffindor?"

"You are making too much of this,"I said. "Granger and I share the responsibilities of head girl and head boy. If we dont get along this year will be unbearable since we literally live and work we have called a truce, Nothing more, nothing less."  
"If you say so Malfoy,"Blaise said with a smirk before going back to his lunch.  
.

Harry's POV

"So Hermione," I asked as casually as possible."How's it going?"  
Sh looked at me strangely and said,"Hows what going?"  
"Your new room."I said."Is it nice?"  
"Oh yeah I guess,"she said."I miss you guys kind of lonely."  
"but other than that?",I asked.  
"Just spit it out Harry,"She said giving me a look."What do you really want to know."  
"How is it,"I started to say then saw a look pass across mione's face as she looked towards the door.I looked over and saw Ron headed our way.I stood up quickly and walked towards him before he coud get to our table.  
"Not a chance Ron,"I said. "Harry, I just want to apologize,"He said. "I just need her to forgive me."  
"i dont care what YOU need Ron,"I said quickly. "Right now Mione needs you to leave her alone. You did a bad thing and you have to deal with the consequences. When she is ready she will talk to you but not until then."He stared at me for a minute and when I didnt back down he turned away and went to the other side of the table.  
I walked back to the table and sat smild at me and mouthed "Thanks."I looked at Hermione but her attention was clearly not on anyone sitting at our table.I smiled and said "Hermione?"When she didnt answe I said"Hermione!"  
She jumped and looked back at me smiling sheepishly."Sorry Harry. WHat were you saying?"  
"Well I was asking how it was going with Malfoy as a room mate but I already have my answer,"I said laughing. Hermione blushed and said"Yes its going well."She thought about it for a minute."almost strangely well."  
"Um Hermione,"Ginny said softly,"Please dont try to overthink go with the dont have to overthink not trying to offend you or anything."  
"this is just a weird way to start our last year at Hogwarts,"Hermione said."It feels like everthing has not in the gryffindor dorm anymore and Draco and I are getting long, and Ron and I... well its just all changed."  
Just then Dumbledore stood up and the Hall immediately got quiet.  
"We have a few announcements to make, He said with a smile. "First off this year we are promoting Unity amongst all houses. As such we will be having different events through out the school will be mandatory for all Quidditch tryouts will be held at the end of this And final announcement is the first trip to Hogsmeade is scheduled for this weekend for all 4 through 8th years. If you are are not yet in year 7 you will need permission from your parents to attend. Thank you all and have a great evening."With that he sat down.  
WEll im gonna go"Hermione said."I Have some research I need to do on our Transfiguration since I took a nap today instead of doing it Im behind."Ginny started laughing. "Hermione,"she said."Thats not due for a month."  
"So,"she said."Thats no excuse to put it off."She stood up and told us she would see us later. 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Hermiones POV

As I left the table I took another look at the Slytherin table but Draco was talking to Blaise and didnt notice.I smiled and headed to our dorm to get my books only stopping to talk to few people on my way I grabbed myparchment and quills I left draco a note and started towards my favorite spot at Hogwarts, The Library. I was almost at the library when I started feeling like I was being watched. I turned when I heard a noise and noone was there. I quickly pulled my wand out and said"Who's there?" When noone answered I started walking quickly my heart pounding faster and faster. I once again heard footsteps behind me and twirled around and again noone was there.I turned back around,wand still in hand and started to run. Just as I reached the Library strong arms grabbed me and I screamed.I started fighting with everything in me until I heard,"Hermione whats wrong its me?"Relief filled me as I turned around and spotted Draco."Omg,"I said as I grabbed him and held tight. "I thought...Never mind,"I said feeling silly. He grabbed my chin in his hand and pulled my face up to see into my eyes. "No really,"He said in concern,"what?"  
"I think its just nerves,"I said quietly."Im hearing things."  
"Like?"He said and I knew he wouldnt let it go until I told him."For a few minutes I thought someone was following me,"I whispered."It felt like someone was when i would call out noone would answer then I thought I heard footsteps but again noone was there.I feel so silly."  
"if there is one thing you are not ,It would be silly,"He said."Show me where you were when you heard the footsteps."  
"I think I was just imagining things,"I told him."There is no reason to be concerned."  
"Then we wont find anything,"he said."No harm in checking."I was about to argue again when he smiled at me and said."Please?"  
I looked into his face for a minute before I sighed and said "FIne!"  
I led him down the halls until we reached the place I started hearing the looked around for a few minutes and said,"See not so difficult right?"  
I just shook my head at him and laughing went back to the library.

DRACOS POV

As we walked back towards the Library I noticed that despite her show of bravery Herione's hands were still shaking. I reached out and grabbed one of them and she looked down and smiled at me."Are you sure you are ok?"I ased her quietly.  
She laughed and said "Yes of course,except that I feel silly.I'm Hermione Granger and I fell apart because I heard a noise."  
"Its okay,"I told her smiling."Its been a hard couple of days."  
They walked along for a couple of minutes and as they walked in the LIbrary she asked,"So why were you at the library?"  
I thought about the moment when I looked up from talking to Blaise and noticed that both her and Ron were how I had apparated to our dorm to find her note telling me she went to the LIbrary. I felt an overwhelming need to make sure she was okay so I apparated to the Library.  
"Hello earth to Draco?"Hermione said looking puzzled."You still here?"  
"Yes"I said laughing."Just thinking."  
She looked shocked and said"You do that?"and then burst out laughing when I gave her my most lethal Malfoy glare."I will have you know ,"I said with my most arrogant voice,"That I was second in my class and passed with honors."That just made her laugh harder, so I pretended to be offended."What is so funny?"  
"Um nothing?"She said trying to straighten up. "you never answered the question though?"  
"What question,"I asked even though I knew full well which one she was referring too.  
"Why were you headed to the Library?"she asked.  
"no reason."I looked at me in disbelief and after a moment I said'"OK Ok. I was looking for you."  
"Why,"she said quickly I said,"I wanted to see if you wanted to work on our homework know how I dislike transfiguration."  
"Oh,"Hermione said quietly."Do you think we can do this tomorrow,"She fnally said."Im tired." I was surprised but since I didnt really need help I said"sure no go to the dorm as can walk togther."  
She nodded and we walked back to the room in silence. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Ok First Thank you for all the since I was recieving messages from other members telling me certain things were not making sense I reread what I have posted and was horrified to see that when the chapters were transferred from my computer somehow I was losing words here and there. Sometimes it was even half sentences. So i checked my computer and The story is there complete. I dont now why I am missing it on my fanfic account,however a member has offered to Beta this for me so hopefully she can fix it. I will try to fix it s soon as I this means fewer updates each week. Thanks again for the reviews.

Disclaimer:The plot is mine the characters do not belong to me!

Chapter 12 Hermiones POV

After that night the days seemed to speed by and before I knew it two weeks had had become as normal as possible at Hogwarts and I had finally seemed to be able to go around without worrying about Ron following me. Draco and I had continued to coexist peacefully mainly due to the fact that we were both too busy with school and our respective duties as head girl and head boy to spend much time still did rounds together as per our duties but thats basically the only time we had.I still spent time with Harry and Ginny but whenever Ron appeared I would leave so that they would not have to make a choice even though they assured me they were on my angry as I was at Ron I still did not want him to lose his other friends over it. I walked into my common room after class one day and sat down to do my homework. As I pulled my potions book out of my bag something fell out of it.I bent down to pick it up and realized it was a letter that had my name written on the outside of it.I looked at it for a moment confused as to how it could have been put inside my book before I opened it.I stared in horror as I read what was inside. I barely had time to read it before the letter crumpled and a black mist came rolling towards me. The last thing I remember is falling and someone yelling my name before everything went black.

Dracos POV

After almost two weeks of constantly following Hermione,( without her knowledge of course),to make sure weasley didnt do anything stupid I finally decided that I no longer needed to keep as close an eye on her. That is until I walked into our common room to hear her gasp and see a strange black cloud waft up at her face. She started to fall and I shouted her name and rushed forward just in time to catch her before she fell. "Granger?"I said."Granger answer me please?"When I looked down into her pale face and realized that she was not waking up I quickly stood up with her in my arms and started to run towards the door when I realized that as head boy I was allowed to apparate in case of emergency. Holding Granger close I apparated to The hospital wing of the school. Once there i layed her on a bed and started shouting for Madam pomfrey.  
"Mr. Malfoy,"She said turning the corner sharply,"That is enough." When she saw Granger she looked at me and asked quickly what had happened.I explained what I had seen and muttering a spell she waved it over Hermione then sent her patronus to get the headmistress. With a loud crack headmistress Mcgonagal appeared.  
"What is it,"I asked."What is wrong with her."  
Madam Pomfrey held up her hand for a moment as she gave Hermione a potion. Finally she turned around and looked at both of us. "The black mist you saw Mr. Malfoy was a quick acting poison. Had you taken any longer to get her here Hermione would undoubtably be dead." "But she WILL be ok,"The headmistress asked quickly.  
"Yes",She will Pomfrey said,"However i would suggest she stay in bed for no less than two days." "I cant do that,"Hermione said from behind us and I was so relieved to hear her voice I ignored what she had just said.  
"This is not optional Ms. Granger ,"The headmistress said in her no nonsense voice."You will stay in bed for not only two days but just to make sure I want you to stay put for three."  
Hermione opened her mouth to argue and realizing it would get her nowhere said"Can I at least stay in my dorm?"  
Mcgonagal looked at Madam Pomfrey who said"As long as someone keeps an eye on her it should be fine." I dont know what came over me but I suddenly heard my voice saying "I can do it."They all looked at me in surprise and mcgonagal said"I dont know about this. Hermione said softly"thank you Draco. I accept."  
Mcgonagal looked at both of them for a moment and said "Fine you are both excused from class for the next three days. However I will be sending Harry and Ginny by with your work so you wont fall behind.I will expect it done as soon as possible." We both nodded then Headmaster McGonagal looked at me and said "Mr. Malfoy A word please?" I nodded and followed her outside.  
"Mr Malfoy,I expect that you will not cross any lines while you are taing care of Ms. Granger. I will hold you personally responsible should any harm befall her. Am I clear?" she said quietly. " I will take care of her," I said quietly. "I shoul hope so and if anything happens you will notify me immediately."She said."And Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Yes,"I said quietly, waiting to see what she woudl say. I knew she didnt trust me and I understood why but it still was hard to hear so I was surprised when she looked at me and said'"Than you for saving Ms. Granger."  
"Uh, you're welcome,"I said still surprised. She nodded and then walked away.I turned around and went back into the hospital.  
"We ready to go,"I asked. Madame Pomfrey nodded her head and I bent down and picked up Hermione apparating without a word. We reappeared in our dorm and I looked down at Hermione and said"Couch or bedroom?"  
She blushed and said,"Couch please."As i put her down on the couch she looked at me and said smiling shyly,"We seem to be maing a habit of this."  
"Of what?"I asked.  
"YOU carrying me around"She said."Thank you."  
"Not a problem,"I responded."Do you need anything?"  
"Not at the moment,"She then there was a knock at the door nnd I walked to the door.I opened it to find Ginny and rushed in both asking questions at the same time."What happened,"Ginny asked as Harry quickly asked "are you ok?"  
I smiled at Herione as I walked into my bedroom to give her and her friends time to talk. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N So I will keep trying to get out as many chapters as I possibly can as fast as I can however I have no internet at my house so I have to go elsewhere to put it online. Have patience and feel free to give me feedback on this story. You can also make any suggestions pertaining to the story line that you would like but no promises as to whether I will use them or always Than you for review as thi is my first fan fiction and I need to now how Im doing.

Disclaimer:None of the Harry Potter characters in this book are mine. The only thing I own is the plot.

Chapter 13

Hermiones POV

I watched as Draco left the room,surprisingly disappointed to see him he was gone I looked back at Harry and Ginny.  
"What happened,"Harry said quietly."Are you ok?"  
"Madame Pomfrey says im just fine,"I answered."As for what happened ..."I quickly told him how I had found the piece of paper in my book and what happened after I read it. I didnt tell them what exactly was in the note hoping that they wouldnt ask but I should have known Harry wouldn't let it go that easy. "What did it say,"He asked quietly.I looked away and said"That wasn't really important was it?The point is someone poisoned me."  
"Hermione,"Ginny said quietly,"It is important if we are going to find out who did did it say?"  
I looked at them both and recited slowly from memory,

"The Gryffindor Princess in her tower Becomes a traitor more every hour her fall from grace we soon will see Her good name but a memory."

"OH my god,"Ginny said quietly."Who would have sent that?"  
"Did you tell the headmistress,"Harry asked.  
"No Harry. There is no point,"I told him firmly."There is nothing she can do I will be perfectly fine. She has basically put me under house arrest with Mafoy as my warden."  
Harry and Ginny exchanged a look.  
"What?"I asked."Why did you look at each other that way?"  
"Are you sure you want to have Draco watching out for you?"Ginny asked."This started after you started hanging out with him."  
"It also started after Ron decided to act stupid,"I said."IT probably has nothing to do with Draco."  
"I dont know Mione,"Harry said quietly."It says you are a traitor. They could be talking about your friendship with Malfoy."  
"Well I dont care what people think,I will be friends with whomever I choose,"Hermione said,"And if anyone has a problem with that they can take it up with me!"  
"Thats what we are afraid of mione,"Harry said sadly.  
"Come on Harry dont worry."Hermione said."We took on Voldomort and his death eaters and we won! How hard could it be to find out who wrote me a letter?Im not gonna run from this Harry!Now we need to make a list of who we think would send me a note like that."She stood up and walked towards the desk to get parchmant and a and Ginny looked at each other and smiled as they realized Hermione was going to be just fine.

Draco's POV

After I had given potter a good amount of time with the ladies alone, I waked out to the common room and said,"Potter you gonna be here for a few?"  
"Got a problem with that Malfoy,"Harry said quietly.I felt a quick rush of anger but before I coud say anything Ginny said,"Harry be nice!"I smirked at that and said "Of course not potter, But Granger has not eaten yet so I was gonna call down to the kitchen for food.I just wanted to know if you had eaten, since we all know Granger wouldnt eat in front of you."  
"Oh ,"Harry said looking decidedly sheepish,"Yes I would love to eat dinner with you guys if its ok."  
I nodded and asked,"Ginny how about you?"  
"Yes please," she responded with a smile.  
I went to the floo and asked for enough food for the four of us and ten inutes later a trio of house elves brought it to us. Ten minutes later we were all sitting at the table in the head room dorm. The house elves had brought in finger sandwiches, soup and a selection of different all ate quietly, none of us wanting to disturb the peace of the moment. Finally Harry looked at Hermione and said,"Mione if you are going to disrgard what the note says the least you can do is at least make sure that you dont go anywhere alone. I will come by and walk you to class and when I cant Ginny can."  
"Wait a minute,"I said quietly."That was a note?What kind of note?"There was silence at the table and I noticed Ginny look at Harry. I looked at Hermione and said,"What note Hermione?"She refused to meet my eyes as she muttered,"Its not important."  
I felt myself begin to get angry as I said again,"What note Hermione?"She finally turned to look at me and said,"Its none of your business!"  
"None of my business,"I spat at her as I stood up very angry now. "Its serious enough to mae Potter want you to have a 24 hour guard but its none of my business?"  
"NO Its not,"She said quietly but firmly.I opened my mouth to respond but Potter said quicly,"Ok everyone calm can talk about this." I glared at him for a minute then turned to look at Hermione. "Just forget it Granger,"I said stressing her name as her eyes widened. "Obviously its only need to know!"Angrily I walked to my room and slammed the door behind me.I was hurt that after everything we had been through that year she still could not bring hersef to trust me. "Whatever,"I thought,"I dont need her anyway!Let her friends deal with it." But deep down I new I wouldnt rest until I knew she was out of danger.

Hermione POV

I looked at Draco's door just as it slammed then slowly I looked at Harry and Ginny. As I looked at their faces I sighed and said,"I was wrong wasn't I?"  
Ginny quietly said,"That depends on why you did it. Do you not trust him?"  
"Of course I trust him,"I said quickly.  
"Then why keep this from him,"Harry said looking at me in confusion."I mean, as much as I dont like Draco, and believe me, That is still a problem, He IS the one who was here to help you not just with Ron but whn this letter 't you think he deserves to know what is going on? Especially since he is the one that has been put in charge of taking care of you for the next three days."  
"I know,"I said quietly looking at Harry,"But im concerned he might come to the same conclusion you did. He might think he is the reason this is happening. He carries around enough guilt, He doesnt need anymore."  
"So you didnt tell him bcause you didnt want him hurt?"Harry asked."Hermione that was hurt him by not telling probably thinks you dont trust him."  
"I made a mess of this didnt I,"I asked already knowing the nodded and I sighed."ok, well I guess he needs lets finish this first."  
Ginny gave me a look that said she knew I was still stalling but I ignored it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

So I have obviously hit a severe case of writers block so the story does not seem to be flowing lately. No worries though I will keep going. If anyone has a thought as to where they want this story to go next feel free to send me a message. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I have been enjoying writing it. Feel free to review and tell me how you liked this chapter and the ones before especially as pertaining to the threatening message. I decided to make it a rhyme simply as I was tired of the normal threatening messages and wanted something different.

Disclaimer:I still do not own Harry Potter. That is a shame but oh well i'll deal with the disappointment.

DRACO'S POV

I was laying on my bed when I heard the knock on the door. "Draco,"Hermione said quietly.I didnt answer because I was still angry."Draco please?"She said again.I was about to ignore her again when I realized that I was supposed to be helping her for the next three days and I realized that would not be possible if I refused to come out.  
I stomped over to the door and Jerked it open. "What,"I snapped at looked hurt and I started to feel bad then remembered what she had said to me and glared at her.  
"I thought we should talk,"She said quietly."First I wanted to say im sorry.I do trust you.I just was trying to not involve you."  
"well that is just stupid,"I said still not quite ready to let it go.I saw the anger go across her face and she took a deep breathe.  
"When you walked in the other day to see me collapse, it was because I found a piece of paper in my book. When I opened it there was a note,"She said quickly."I barely had time to read it before it disintegrated into a black powder from that mist was the poison."  
"What did it say,"I she told me I was first thought was a traitor?How could she possibly be a traitor?Then it hit me.  
"This is because you have been hanging out with me, right?"I said angrily.  
"Ugh! This is why I didnt tell you,"she said quickly."I knew you would blame yourself!"  
"Why wouldnt I blame myself Granger?"I asked her."Some sick person is targeting you because we are friends!"  
"We dont know that,"She said angrily."It could be for any reason!"  
"But we both know its not likely for any other reason,right,"I asked."Is there any other reason you can think of?"  
From the look on her face I know the answer. I turn around to wal away and she says "Draco?"  
"What,"I said without looking at her.  
"Will you please stay my friend?"She ased quietly,"Dont change to protect me. I want to be your friend. I cant lose that too."  
I turned around and saw the tears in her eyes and new the choice was already made. "I will be there as long as you want me to be Hermione,"I said quietly.  
She smiled and said"Well Im headed to bed .Good night Draco."  
"Good night Mione,"I said that she smiled and went to her room.

Hermione's POV

I went to my room feeling much better. As I put on my pajamas and got ready for bed I thought over everything that happened that day and I tried to figure out who could possibly hate me enough to send me a poison. Noone immediately came to mind and I decided to just get a good nights sleep and I would try to figure it out tomorrow.I crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

(Dream)

"Please stop,"I cried."I dont know anything."  
"I dont believe you you filthy little mudblood,"she sneered. I felt the pain as she once again used the crucio curse on me. It felt like fire spreading through my body but I couldnt move,all I could do was scream. Then she was holding me down and as she smiled evily I saw the knife in her throat was so hoarse from screaming I couldnt do anything but cry. Suddenly I heard someone yell "Stop!"  
I Turned mt head to see Draco pointing his wand at Bellatrix."Leave her alone!"  
I shook my head wishing he had just stayed silent,knowing how this was going to end.  
"You dare to defy me for this Mudblood?"Bellatrix he could say anything I heard a voice yell,"Crucio!"As Draco screamed and fell I saw his father standing behind him holding his stepped forward and said"You are a blood traitor Draco and you shall die as one."He kept hitting him and hitting him with the crucio curse until finally i SCreamed "Stop! Please hurt him."His father looed at me sneered and then yelled,"avada adavra!"As i saw the green light of the killing curse hit Draco i started screaming again as bellatrix and and his father laughed.

(end dream)

"Granger? Wake up!" a voice was yelling my name."Granger!"  
My eyes popped open and I was back in my room with Draco sitting next to me calling my name."You're ok,"I gasped and without thinking I threw my arms around him as the tears ran down my face. "hermione,"He said quietly."Of course i'm ok. Are you?"I shook my head quietly as the tears continued to come. I could still see him lying there after his father killed him and still hear Bellatrix's deranged laughter. "What happened?"Draco said quietly."Do you want to talk about it?"  
Again I shook my head but as if I couldnt control it I said"He killed you. There was nothing I could she was laughing.I was helpless."  
"Who killed me?"he ased quietly. I just shook my head and buried my head further into his chest.  
"Its ok Mione,"He said quietly."Im ok."  
I sat there and just let him hold me.

Draco's POV

I was sound asleep when I was awakened by a scream.I jumped out of bed recognizing that scream and ran into Grangers was thrashing around on the bed screaming.  
"Stop! Please stop! Dont hurt him."She screamed over and over again.  
I ran over and tried to wake her took almost five minutes of yelling her name before her eyes popped open. She threw herself at me as she said "you're ok!"  
I was confused but I held her close feeling as the sobs shook her a minute i asked "What happened?Do you want to talk about it?"She shook her head no but then started talking as if she couldn't help it."He killed you. There was nothing I could she was laughing.I was helpless." I couldnt get her to tell me anything else so I sat there holding her stunned to realize she cared that much. I couldnt remember the last time anyone had cared whether I lived or died other than my after a few minutes she looked up at me embarassed and said,"Im sorry I woke you."Her beautiful brown eyes were staring into mine and I coudnt help myself. I bent my head and I kissed her gently. She gasped before returning the kiss. After a moment I pulled away and she looked at me, Then without any other words she laid her head back on my chest. I wasnt sure how long we sat there before I realized that she was asleep again.I gently layed her down on her pillow and covered her with her blanket. I stood up and watched her for a minute to make sure she was sleeping peacefully then went back to my room ready for a sleepless night.

A/N

So I finally think I have made it past the block. I wasnt sure how to portray their first kiss but I new it needed to be in a moment of weaness especially for Hermione so she would not overthin it and get in the way of something special tell me what you thin as I am really interested to see if you think i wrote this scene the right way. Please let me know. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Hermione's POV

I woke up this morning with the memory of what happened last night between me and Draco as the first thing on my mind.I couldn't quite believe that he had kissed was even more confusing was that I had let relationship has changed alot since last year but I had not realized how much. If someone had told me last year that not only would I be friends with Malfoy this year but that I would be kissing him I would have probably hexed them.I groaned as I realized that not only would I have to face him this morning but I would have to spend three days in close contact with him as I was still not allowed out of my dorm. Maybe I could just stay in my room. As soon as I thought about that possability,I discarded it as I realized if I didnt come out, he would just come in to bring me food and check on me anyway.I sighed as I got up and wrapped myself in my robe."I guess I have to go out sooner or later,"I mumbled.I walked to my door and went out to the common room. As I walked out I smelled the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs, and looked toward the dining area.  
"Good morning,"Draco said. "Hungry?"  
"Yes I am ,"I said feeling a little uncomfortable.I sat at the table and noticed that he had already ate his breafast.  
"I put a warming charm on yours since I didnt know when you would be out,"he said quietly."You feeling better?"  
"Much better Thank you,"I said blushing.  
"Good,"he said."By the way Ginny came by and dropped off your first round of classwork."He pointed over towards the desk in the common room then he sat down and picked up a book he had obviously already been reading.I stared at him for a minute wondering if he was even gonna mention what happened the night a minute he looked up saw me staring and said,"Did you need anything else?"  
"Um no,"I said quickly."But thank you."I looked down at my breafast and finished it before heading directly over to start my classwork.I usually was able to concentrate on my work without distraction but I kept glancing over towards Draco where he was sitting on the couch.I sighed and thought to myself,"This is going to be a long day."

Draco's POV

As expected,after I left her room I was unable to get back to sleep immediately."Why did I do that,"I thought to second I was holding her and the next without even nowing why I was kissing her. It was like I couldnt help myself. I just wanted to comfort her and I didnt know how. "Some comfort you idiot,"I thought to myself as I paced."You're lucky she didnt hex you or slap you or both."  
Not for the first time I wondered what exactly she had dreamed to make her so scared for me. I heard her voice saying,"He killed you. There was nothing I could she was laughing.I was helpless." I saw the panic and pain in her eyes and felt the warmth of her in my arms again."What is going on,"I thought."Why am I letting her get to me so much?"  
I realized at that moment that I actually cared for her. I wanted her to be happy and safe.I knew that she could never like me the same way I liked her. There was too many times I hurt her, too many times I called her that word, too much in between deep down I knew that I was not good enough for her. She was a hero.I was the villain and no matter how much I wanted to change that I knew I could never erase what I had that moment I made my decision. Tomorrow when I saw her I would pretend like tonight never happened, and maybe just maybe we could go on like we had started .We could be that is all I could have from her I would make it enough.  
The next morning hen she came on I could feel the awkwardness in the air. I waled over to grab a book so that she would not want to talk about the night I pointed out the breakfast that was waiting for her on the table I decided to start reading the next chapter for our potions class.I could feel her staring at me but I ignored it for a minute then finallsy asked'","Did you need anything else?"  
"Um no,"she said said quickly."But thank you."She glanced back down at her breakfast blushing. She quickly finished her breakfast then headed straight to her school work. "Typical Granger,"I thought to myself,"When in doubt bury your head in a book!"  
"like you are doing?" A voice in my head mocked me.  
"Shut up Its not the same thing,"I thought back.  
"Really,"The voice asked."Why not?"  
I couldnt find the answer so I decided to ignore the voice.  
I tried again to focus on the potions homework but kept feeling Granger ook over at me. Finally I looked up and snarled,"like what you see?"  
I saw her beautiful brown eyes flash and waited for what I knew was coming. She stared at me a few more seconds shrugged her shoulders and said,"I have seen better,"before she turned around and went back to her work. My jaw dropped for a minute then I smiled as I thought to myself,"Well played Granger,Well played."

Hermiones POV

A few hours later there was a knock on the door and Draco went to let whoever it was in. Harry and Ginny walked in carrying more books and handed her stack me and Draco received his stack from walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. She looked up and he smiled and quietly asked,"How are you feeling?"  
"Im feeling fine harry,"I asked. "I ate breakfast then spent the rest of today working on the schoolwork you guys brought this morning."  
"Well you definitely have more,"Harry said."I think they are trying to keep you busy."  
"Thats good,"I said with a smile."I already finished what you brought me so far."  
"Well."Ginny said,"We were wondering if you needed a distraction so we came to visit." I smiled and closed my book."Sure what are we gonna do?"  
Draco stood up and said"If you guys are going to be here for a little bit,I think I will take a walk alright?"  
Across the room I noticed Harry and Draco exchanged a look and then Harry nodded."I will stay until you get back."With that Draco walked out the door and we started discussing plans for the evening.

A/N So I really didnt like what I did with this chapter but im told I am my own worse critic so I posted it anyway. This chapter was more of a filler anyway. Ugh I keep hitting a wall with this story, However I will keep going. If anyone has any ideas of how they want this to go or whom they want the villian to be just PM me ok?Maybe it will help me decide which way I want to go as I have already come up with four different scenarios and not sure which to go with. Thanks again and reviews always help. kvance


	16. Chapter 16

A/N So this is a filler chapter mostly. Just bare with me. Im hoping the true action will start way this story is going is crazy. I sit down with a clear way I have planned to write each chapter but so often it seems as if they write theseves with no regard to the outline I previously made. Bare with me please and reviews would be helpful. Thank you.

Also I have reedited the early chapters to fix any mess ups.

Chapter 16

Draco's POV

It was late when I finally headed back to my dorm. I had spent hours with my Slytherin friends trying unsuccessfully to pick up a clue as to whom might be targeting Granger. All I had really observed was how shallow and unchanged most Slytherins had stayed after the war. I was angry at how they had talked about Granger calling her a mudblood and asking why I would be concerned about someone who was obviously beneath us. I felt sick at the thought that I had once been exactly like them, in fact I had been the worst. I was the one they looked to in order to decide how to treat the other students. My old friend Theo Nott was the worst among them. The level of disgust in his voice as he spoke of Granger was worrisome at the least but I didnt think Theo was the one who had targeted was more the in your face type then the hide behind secrecy type.  
I reached the dorm and after giving the password the dorm swung open and I was met with the site of Potter and Ginny cuddled together on the couch half asleep. I smirked and said "You two need to get a room."  
Potter spun around as Ginny simply said "Muzzle it Ferret. What took you so long?"Potter smirked at his girlfriend as I rolled my eyes and said,"I was in the slytherin Dorm trying to get to the bottom of this note problem.I figured if someone was being sneaky and getting away with it , they would be from my house not yours!"  
"Are you trying to say we couldnt get away with something if we tried,"Potter said becoming offended."How do you think we managed to win the war?"  
"I know I know Potter,"I said smiling there was anything I loved it was riling up a member of the golden trio."But there is a difference this time."  
"And what would that be,"He said glaring at me.  
"Whoever it was didnt have Granger to lead them around by the hands like Granger did for you and the weasel,"I said with a smirk."And we all know who the brains are behind your little trio!"  
Harry snarled but right before it got interesting Ginny yawned and in a deceptively calm voice said,"You know guys,I would hate to have to cast a bat bogey hex on both of you,But I will if you keep this up!"She turned and looked at both of us from her posistion on the couch and said,"Whos first?"  
Potter and I looked at each other and finally Potter said,"So what did you find out,"In a much calmer voice.I thought for a minute about teasing him for being whipped but then remembered the one and only time I had seen her use that spell and decided to just answer the question."Not really much. Nobody seems to know anything. I can tell you there is not much love lost between them and Granger,But nothing seemed fact Zabini even went so far as to send best wishes and he seemed sincere."At Potters questioning look I elaborated,"Zabini never really was the blood supremacy was just my friend so he hung out with me but made sure that he never really picked a side.I actually used to give him a hard time about it." I looked away from them as I added that last part knowing that it had been wrong. I was surprised to feel a soft hand touch my arm. I looked up and the Ginny was standing there.  
"As far as i'm concerned what matters is what you are doing now,"she said softly."Not what you did Hermione trusts you I will give you a chance too." I looked at her in surprise then at Harry who looked just as shocked.  
"However,"Ginny said more firmly sounding more like the Weaselette I was used to,"If you break her trust or mine I have very inventive spells I have learned to make sure you will regret it, and many older brothers to help hide the evidence. Are we clear?"  
I looked at Potter who smiled at me and said," She is very inventive."  
"ok, ok, were clear,"I quicly said to ginny who smiled at me patted me on the arm and said,"Tell Hermione I will stop by in the boys,"she looked at both of us as she went to walk out the door,"Play nice!" With that she was gone.  
There was silence for a minute then I looked at Potter and said ,"Wow she's scary isnt she?" He grinned and said,"You have no idea!"  
We talked for a little longer in which Potter told me he would work on the Gryffindor students to see who might be behind the notes and setting up the times I would leave the dorm while he was here so that Granger was never left alone.  
"Ok Malfoy as fun as this has been,"Harry finally said,"I need to go or ill be late for curfew."  
I nodded and he left quickly shutting the door behind him.I walked over to Grangers room and quietly opened the door to see her sleeping peacefully.I new tomorrow was going to be a long day so I quickly went to the bathroom showered, got ready for bed and was asleep almost before my head hit the pillow.

What seemed like only moments later I was woke up once more by screams coming form Hermiones room. I raced into her room and saw her thrashing around on the bed again."Hermione,"I said shaking her. "Granger wake up!" I yelled.  
She jerked up to a sitting posistion with her eyes wide open and tears falling helplessly down her face.  
"Im so sorry,i woke you up again didnt I?"She said once she had calmed down."I would have done the silencing spell but I thought you might need to hear what was going on in here in case something happened . You know because of the notes."  
"Its ok Hermione,"I said softly."Was it the same dream?"  
She stared at him then nodded her head. "Do you want to talk about it,"I asked. She shook her head no this time and quietly said,"I just want sleep." There was shadows under her eyes and she looked so tired I didnt want to push her on it.  
I stood up to leave the room and had almost made it out the door when I heard her quietly ask,"Will you stay in here tonight? I just dont want to be alone."I stared at her for a moment and she blushed and said "Never mind It was a bad idea."  
I sighed and walked over to her,"You know Granger, traditionally when you ask a question you should wait for a response,"I said quietly."If you think it will help for me to sleep in here I will." I sat on the edge of the bed then layed down and pulled her close allowing her to lay her head on my arm with my other arm curved across her waist. She sighed quietly. "Thank you Draco,"She said quietly."Good night."  
"Good night Hermione,"I said. I laid there and listened as her breathing slowly became regular and she went to sleep,but it was a long time before I was able to follow.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N HI everyone. First off let me say Thanks again for continueing to read my story. Secondly Please let me know if you like

the riddles as my 11 year old asked if she could write a few and is excited to know what you think. Also If anyone can help

me with a title for this story I will of course give credit to you in the summary. Thanks!

Disclaimer:By the way still do not own Harry Potter series.

Chapter 17

When I woke up the next morning although I was alone, I felt more rested and happy then I had in a long while.I realized that

after Draco laid down next to me I felt so safe that I had drifted off to sleep and had stayed that way. I looked at my cloc and

gasped as I realized that it was past noon. I never slept that long even during the summer.I had been asleep for going on 11

hours. I quickly got out of bed and grabbed a clean set of clothes and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the

though I knew I would not be allowed out of my corridors I couldnt stand the thought of lazing around in my

pajamas for another my shower I charmed my hair as I slid into my clothes. I had decided to wear a simple pair of

faded jeans and my favorite T-Shirt. I decided against shoes as I would be home all day but felt immensely better just doing

the simple ordinary thing of getting ready for the day.I walked out of my room and headed down to the common room

expecting to see Draco there but when I got there Ginny was sitting on the couch.  
"Hi,"I said the surprise evident in my tone I assume cause she laughed and said"Dont act surprised. I am your best friend

after Draco asked if I could head over here on my free period cause he had somewhere he needed to go."  
"Oh,"I said grateful that it was her that was here rather then Draco. I knew with my emotions on the roller coaster they

currently seemed to live on that we could both use the space."So how is it going,"I asked her as I went to make myself a cup

of coffee the house elves had obviously dropped off earlier.  
Ginny's eyes twinkled with mischief as she started to let me now about the gossip that I had missed. By the time she was

done with her story involving luna and her narkles and a very confused first year,I was laughing so hard I was almost in tears.

"omg,"i said clutching my stomache."Stop!I cant take it anymore!" Ginny smiled at me. "Ready to eat,"she said."The house

elves have had it under a warming charm for an hour and a half already but Draco said I wasnt to wake you up since you

hadnt had much sleep."She looked at me closely as she asked,"How would he know that Mione?"As I blushed she smirked t

me in a very slytherin fashion.  
"ugh Ginny,"I said in exasparation."I had a nightmare and he woke me up so I would stop all."Ginny looked

at me in concern and said"Another nightmre mione? Darn ron! I'm definitely gonna hex him next time I see him!"  
"No Ginny,"I said quickly because I knew for a certaintity that she meant it,"It wasnt Ron this time." She looked at me and  
I saw the realization hit."Bellatrix,"She asked quietly. I nodded even though it was not the same dream as before but

somehow I was not ready to share Draco's part of the dream with anyone else.  
"Are you ok,"she asked I nodded yes she said"No wonder Draco looked as if he had barely slept."  
I thought about that for a minute wishing that he had been as comfortable there as I was having him there.I decided I would

make sure not to wake him the next night even if it meant staying up.  
I walked over to the table as I asked her"Are you hungry too?"In an effort to change the subject. She looked at me a moment

as if trying to decide whether she would let me get away with that obvious distraction then must have decided in my favor

because all she said was "No I ate in the Great Hall you go ahead.

I sat down to one of my favorite meals. The main course was a nice sized bowl of Broccoli and cheese soup made just

the way I liked sides were a small garden salad and a baked potato loaded just the way I like it. It was a brownish

liquid called sweet tea. As i sat down to eat Ginny continued to bring me up to speed on what had been going on in the

school since I had been stuck here. About halfway through my meal I suddeny started to feel a ittle queasy and short of

breath. I quickly took a drink of my tea but instead of helping it felt like it was caught in my throat.I started gasping for air and

Ginny jumped up. "Mione? Mione are you all right?" i tried to answer her but couldnt. Quickly I waved her over and grabbed

her shoulder. She stood close and with a crack I apparated to the hospital wing. As i got there I felt weak and heard Ginny

yell my everything went black.

When I woke up the first thing that crossed my mind was that I was breathing normally. I took in a deep breathe of air just to

test and felt my chest expand. I heard a gasp then someone said"Shes awake. Get Madame Pomfrey. "  
I slowly opened my eyes to see Ginny, Harry and Draco crowded around my bed. "What... What happened,"I said

huskily. Ginny started to cry and hugged me close."You almost died again,"she whispered."This time it was was in

your soup."I was definitely surprised to hear that. How would anyone be able to get to my soup? It was prepared by house

elves in the kitchen. My thoughts were interrupted by Madame Pofrey coming over to check me.  
"How are you feeling Ms. Gramger,"she asked me while waving her wand over me.  
"Much better,"I whispered."I couldnt breathe and my chest hurt. I tried to take a drink but it just made it told me

it was poison. Are we sure?"  
"Unfortunately we are miss Granger,"The headmistress said coming around the corner."And noone can seem to figure out

how it made it there."  
"We found another letter,"Draco said quietly. "It was sitting under her tray."  
I felt my mouth drop open and I said"What did it say?"  
Harry frowned and said"it of course disappeared like last time but it said

"The Gryffindor Princess in her tower  
Becomes a traitor more every hour  
betraying her prince  
she kissed a snake.  
now its venom she must take"

I gasped in shock as my eyes flew to Draco. He was watching me with concern in his silver- blue eyes. My mind was busy

trying to catch the implications in that note. How did someone already find out about that kiss? I hadnt told anyone even

Ginny. Draco and I hadnt even discussed it.  
Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat and broke the silence that had filled the room. "OK all of you,"She said firmly.

"I believe miss Granger needs to rest. Everyone out. You may visit later. Mr. Malfoy and MR. Potter, I would like you to

meet me in my office in half an hour."  
Everyone nodded and left telling me they would visit later. Madame Pomfrey gave me to vials and told me I needed to take

them. One was to make sure the rest of the poison was safely out of my system and the other was DReamless sleep to make

sure that I rested. I nodded and soon I felt myself falling last thought was"Who knew about the kiss and how?"

A/N So what did you think. I wasnt quite sure how to end it so if it was a little quick I apologize. I might not be able to

update for a week or so so I will post more than one chapter today. Thanks for your patience and please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Hermiones POV  
True to her word Madame Pomfrey allowed me to have visitors later that evening.I was worried that there would be the inevitable question about what was happening as well as what the riddle meant but I was pleasantly surprised that when Harry and Ginny arrived they did not ask any was if they decided that tonight there would be no talking about anything serious and instead they started to tell me about what had been going on in the school that seemed that peeves had been up to his old tricks again. He had amused himself by scaring a first year into a empty classroom and then locking it so that they were stuck inside. If it wasnt for another student sneaking into the hall to have alone time with their boyfriend none knew how long it would have been before he was released. As Harry and Ginny were discussing laughingly what they suspected the couple were really up to in that hallway the infirmary door opened again and this time I saw the face I had been instinctively looking for.  
"Hi,"I said with a smile in Draco's direction and was slightly confused when he didnt give me a smile in return.  
"I was just checking to see how you were doing,"He said in a bored tone as if he didnt really care,His habitual Malfoy reserve fully back into place.  
"Um fine I think,"I said slowly trying to understand why he was suddenly so distant as if he was inquiring about a stranger. "Madame Pomfrey says I can leave tomorrow."  
He gave a small smile, but I could tell it wasnt a rel one and said ina voice I could only describe as a professor Snape voice, "Im glad to hear it I will see you tomorrow then."Without another word he turned and walked back out the door.I was so stunned at his abrupt departure that I barely noticed Harry had excused himself and left as well.I turned back to Ginny She was staring at me with such worry in her face that I quickly put a smile on my face and asked her to tell me more about her day. I could tell she wasnt quite convinced but knew I wouldnt say anymore so she answered the question.

Harrys POV

I hurried quickly out of the infirmary determined to catch up with Malfoy. As I closed the door I saw him not too far ahead of me and yelled,"Malfoy!"  
He spun around and said coldly,"What do you want Potter? Can't you tell I'm in a hurry?"I quickly caught up to him and said "What in Merlins name was that?"  
"What was what Potter?"He asked daring me to continue.  
"You hurt her in there and you know you did and I want to know why,"I said firmly ignoring the warning in his voice.  
What do you think it was Potter."He said scathingly,"I dropped by to see how she was doing and now that I have im headed to bed."  
"You are a terrible liar Malfoy,"I said determined to make him talk."You used to be much better at made a point to be as distant as it is possible to be while you were talking to her regardless of her feelings and I want to know why!"  
"Dont be dense Potter,"Malfoy bit out coldly."I'm sure if you think about it for awhile you might be able to figure it out in that pea sized brain of yours or have you allowed her to think for you for so long you dont have the ability to reason it out yourself!"  
"Why dont you explain it to me,"I said trying not to get angry and lash back at wouldnt do any good and I could tell he was itching for a fight. There was barely contained fury in his tone and in the way he was holding his fists balled up by his side.  
"Forget it Potter,"He said snidely,"Im not about to explain myself to you."  
"What is it Draco,"I taunted him."Finally figured out she is beneath your notice? You are The Slytherin Prince arent you? Too good to hang out with someone who is so far beneath you?Araid to dirty yourself hanging out with a filthy muggle?"  
"Shut UP!" He ground out between his teeth but I kept going knowing I had to get him to lose control in order to make him talk.  
"Im surprised you lasted this long,"I taunted him,"I figured you wold show your true colors much quicker. I wondered how long before you would remember that you are so far superior to her. Im surpised you could even be able to breathe the same air as such a ugly dirty little Mud-"  
I didnt get any further before He had his wand pointed at me and yelled "stupify!" Luckily for me I had expected it and cried out"Protego" and watched as my sheld bounced off his attack.  
"How could you Potter,"He ground out ,"I thought she was your friend?"  
His wand was still pointed at me and I made sure to keep mine at the ready as I said quietly,"I didnt mean anything I just said but I needed to shake you out of whatever control you had going so you would talk to me. Did it work? Are you ready to talk yet?"  
I watched in amusement as he realized what had just happened and in a surprised voice he whispered,"You really should have been in Slytherin Potter, you know that right?"  
"Um thanks, I think,"I said smiling,"Now can we put our wands down and discuss what just happened in there? I still want to know." Draco looked at his wand like he had forgotten it was there and slowly put it away as I did the same.I stood there quietly waiting until finally Draco sighed and leaned against a wall."Look Potter I really would expect you of all people to be able to get this,"He said slowly,"She is being threatened because she is friends with me. So if we are no longer friends..."He paused waiting for me to catch on and I slowly said "So you have decided to be an utter prat and hurt her to keep her from being hurt?You do know how ludicrous that sounds right?"  
His eyes flashed and he said angrily,"What do you want from me Potter? Im trying to save her life and you are worried about her feelings? Its best if I simply stay away from her! Than there will be no reason for anyone to think she is a traitor.  
I looked at him for a minute and said"You know she will never allow this right?"  
"Well too bad Potter,"He sneered angrily,"Unlike you I dont have to do everything she says. She doesnt have a choice this time!"I couldnt help it even though I knew it would make him angry, I started to laugh. He stared at me like I had grown an additional head and stiffly said,"What do you find so funny?"  
"Sorry,"I said immediately gaining control of myself."Hermione is not that easy to control."  
He glared at me and turned to walk away.  
"Draco,"I said softly. He stopped but didnt turn around."The day after Ron atacked Hermione I asked you a question. DO you remember it?"  
He turned to look at me before stiffly nodding his head. "I was wondering,"I asked slowly."Did you ever figure out the answer."  
he stared at me a moment more before he sighed and said softly,"I think so."  
"And after coming up with that answer,"I said,"Can you truly just walk away?"He opened his mouth to answer but I held up my hand to stop him. "I dont need to know the answer to that. Only you need to know."  
He looked at me and I saw sadness in his eyes as he said,"I cant be the reason she's hurt Potter. I have enough guilt to last a lifetime. I dont think I could handle it. How many more near misses will she get before whoever this is doesnt miss any longer. We cant always be there 24 hours a day. What if they dont fail next time?"  
"And what if the attacks dont stop because you have stepped away,"I said,"What if all you accomplish is giving the person more time to get to her? You are the only one who can be there after curfew."  
He looked at me for a moment and said,"You are smarter than I give you credit for Potter."  
I laughed and said,"Can I get that in writing please?"  
"No,"he said with a smile and if you tell anyone I will just deny it. Lets go say good night to Granger before visiting time is over."  
I smiled and said,"lead the way," opening the door for him.  
When Draco looked at me in surprise I laughed and said,"Well with the way you ticked her off I dont want to be the first target coming through that door." He looked a little ill at that thought and still laughing I pushed him in the door following closely behind so I could make sure to see the show.

Hermione's POV

I looked up as the door swung open again surprised to see Draco coming through the door looking slightly ill with a laughing Harry behind him. I looked from one to the other but since I was still mad at Draco for his hurtful behavior yesterday I looked at Harry and simply said,"Hi Harry," before turning back to talk to Ginny. I faintly heard Harry say what sounded like,"And you thought Ginny was scary," before I looked over and saw Harry watching me with what he thought was an innocent was still standing there looking unsure of himself but I continued to ignore him.  
"Granger," he said quietly and I pretended I hadnt heard him.I gestured for Ginny to go on in the story she had been telling me and with a confused look she started talking again. I heard him step closer and he said a little louder this time,"Granger!"  
Ginny stopped gain and I shot her a look and she started again throwing uneasy glnces between me and Draco.  
I felt him glaring at the back of my head before he slowly walked over to me and said in a quiet lethal tone,"Hermione. You will not ignore me."By this point Ginny had stopped talking and was just watching us with her mouth wide open but I refused to budge an inch.I was angry and I was not going to deal with him right opened hi mouth to say something else but at that moment Madame Pomfrey came out and said," Alright time to go everyone. Our patient needs her rest."  
As Harry and Ginny said good night I continued to ignore Draco. He just stood there staring and finally I couldnt resist any lnger and I turned my head towards him after Ginny and Harry were gone. I had underestimated hw close he was be cause when I turned he was so close our noses were almost touching.I saw his trademark smirk on his face right before he said,"You will nt continue to ignore me Hermione. I will make it impossible. See you tomorrow."Without anything more he turned and walked out the door leaving me stunned by the amount of certainty I heard in his Pomfrey busled over with two more vials of medicine in her hand and insisted I drink them. As I felt the effects of the dreamless sleep potion I curled up and closed my eyes thankful for the chance to rest peacefully for a night.

Draco's POV

I walked out the door to the infirmary to find Professor Mcgnagall there with Harry.  
"Ah Mr. Malfoy,"she said quickly."I need you and Mr. Potter to stand guard on the infirmary tonight to make sure that nothing happens to our miss Granger. Madame Pomfrey will watch inside you two will watch out you are to feel in any way like something is happening I want you to notify me immediately, am I understood?"  
I sttod there stunned as I realized that this meant I would be spending all night standing with would she trust me for this when I had already failed to protect her twice. When I asked her she looked at me and smiled."Mr. Malfoy may I ask you a question,"she said quietly.I nodded and she asked,"Were you on guard either of the times she recieved these notes? I only ask this Mr. Malfoy because in the first instance noone was aware that she was even in any danger and the second time, If im not mistaken Ginny weasley was tasked with guarding her. Am I correct in this assessment?"  
I nodded and she smiled and said,"Then I dont see why I should not trust you now. Do you Mr. Malfoy?"  
I quickly said,"No Professor,"  
"Good,"she said quickly."Carry on then."With that she walked away.  
Through the long course of the night Potter and I didnt really talk much. For the most part we simply practiced our wandless spells to keep ourselves the time morning came around we were both tired and I had nearly mastered my protego spell. After Mcgonagall came by and released us from our shift I brely had the energy to move but I invited Harry to the heads dorm to sleep on the couch since I knew everyone in gryffindor would be getting up and he was not likely to sleep there. He agreed and we entered the head dorms and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	19. Chapter 19

Paste your docu

A/N So this chapter is definitely longer then normal but I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know how it is. Since I can only update around once a week I decided to make the chapters longer. Hope you enjoy and as always:  
I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything you might recognize. The plot alone is mine.

Dracos POV

When I woke up later that day I walked downstairs to see Potter sitting on the couch obviousy lost in thought.  
"Everything ok Potter,"I asked quietly hoping something more had not gone wrong in the short time I had been looked at me for a moment before slowly shaking his head.I stood there for a moment before finally walking over to one of the armchairs with a sigh."Might as well get this over with"I thought resignedly. "Potter,"I said quickly,"There is obviously something on your mind so why dont you just spit it out?"  
"I was just wondering,"he said slowly,"About the attack much doesnt make sense you know?" He ran his hands through his hair in aggravation."Trademark Potter move,"I thought with a smirk.  
"What doesnt make sense Potter,"I asked even though I knew he had probably come up with the same things as I did.  
"Well for one,"Potter said,"How did the poison get in the food in the first place?It came straight from the kitchens. It should have been safe."  
"I was wondering about that as well Potter,"I said. "Maybe it was a house elf acting on orders from someone. I mean it had to be while they were in the kitchens. Ginny was here when I left and Hermiones food hadnt even got here yet. Also according to Ginny noone came by while she was here."  
"Its strange,"Potter said quietly,"But we have to figure it out you get anything new from the slytherins yesterday?"  
"No,"I said,"How about the Gryffindor's?"  
"As much as I hate to think it could be a Gryffindor,"Harry began,"I did ask around. I didnt find out anything new was going to talk to the ladies and see if she could find out something."  
"Fine,"I said quietly turning to walk away.  
"Draco,"Harry said in a low serious tone and I knew what was coming.I turned around and gave him a look that made normal people stop talking. I should have known it wouldnt work on the boy who refused to die!He stood up and walked a little closer.  
I couldnt help but smirk at his attempt to be intimidating.  
"What did the riddle mean when it said,"He said quietly while glaring quite impressively,"She kissed a snake?"  
Even though I had been expecting the question since I found the riddle I still did not quite know how to answer it.  
"I guess you would have to ask Granger about that,"I told him. "Why would you assume I would have your answers?"  
"Maybe because you decided this was all yur fault and tried to leave last night,"He said quickly."If you weren't the snake she kissed,why would you assume it was your fault?" I looked at him in surprise and felt a grudging respect for him. Maybe Granger wasnt the only member of the Golden Trio that had brains.  
"If I had kissed Granger,"I said slowly,"It would be none of your business and I certainly would not kiss and tell. So again I am going to have to tell you to ask Granger."  
Harry looked at me again for a long moment and then said," If you were,hypothetically speaking of course, The one who had kissed the girl I think of as my only sister, Then I would have to warn you, hypothetically of course, That if you are playing a game with her, I will kill you. I will not hesitate and you know I am quite capable of it."  
I had to admit I was impressed. Maybe Potter was more capable of intimidation then I had original thought. If I had been a lesser man I would have been shaking in fear at this point. Wasnt it a lucky thing that I am not a lesser man? I opened my mouth to tell him he didnt scare me but as I did the door opened and Ginny and Hermione walked in. They saw us standing so close together and I saw them exchange a look.  
"Whats going on in here,"Ginny asked looking back and forth between stepped away from me and smiled at her.  
"Nothing Ginny,"He said quickly,"We were just discussing hypothetical situations, right Malfoy?"  
"Of course,"I said quickly. I saw the suspicion on both girls faces before Ginny walked towards Harry and said,"Thats all?" I heard him start to stammer out a response and I smirked before my gaze fell on Hermione and I noticed she was raising an eyebrow at me.I walked towards her and stopped right in front of her.  
"Talking to me yet,"I asked her she just stared at me I sighed and said"How long are you gonna continue this? Im sorry ok?"I saw her eyed widen and I said"Yes,I apoligized alright? It never happens so could I get a response please?"  
"Tell me why,"she whispered.  
"Why what?"I asked confused.  
"Why would you do that to me,"She whispered,"why treat me like that?I thought we were friends?" Her eyes glistened and I knew she was about to cry.  
"I was trying to protect you alright,"I said quietly." This is all happening to you because of me."I saw her open her mouth to argue with me and I cut her off,"Dont even try to tell me it isnt. Just think about the last riddle!"I made sure my voice was quiet enough that it wouldnt carry to the couple still talking a few feet crossed her arms and said with a hint of anger in her tone,"So you felt you would make my decision for me?You decided i didnt have the right to choose my friends? You are doing the same thing as the person sending the threats!They want to take away my decisions too! And I for one am not going to let them."  
By this point her voice had rose and we had definitely caught Potter and the Weasley's attention.  
"I said Im sorry,"I told her starting to get angry at her tone."What do you want from me?"  
"Just dont do that to me again,"she said quietly."I need all of my friends right now and like it or not, you are one of them."She looked at me and I saw the pleading look in her eyes."Promise me,"she said again her eyes never leaving mine.  
"Fine,"I said quietly unable to ignore the look in her eyes,"I promise!"She smiled and turned to Ginny and Harry. "OK so what is our next move."

Harrys POV

After Hermione asked for our next move Ginny said,"First off we get you sitting like Madame Pomfrey said."When Hermione went to argue Ginny put her hands on her hips and looking quite like Molly weasely she said,"or do you not want to be able to go back to class tomorrow?"  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and stomped over to the threw herself down and said,"There! Are you happy now?"I turned away to hide my smile knowing that if I was caught Hermione wuld make my life hard. Unfortunately for him noone had explained this to Draco whom Hermione caught openly smirking.  
"Something funny Ferret?"she asked softly and before he could answer I whispered,"Watch out. She will make you sorry." He looked at me and then straightening his face said,"No of course not."  
"Good,"She said with a smirk."If I am going to be stuck here then I guess we will have to work right here."Ginny and I groaned and Hermione laughed. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Draco smiled at both of us and said,"Well, I have a meeting with McGonagall about our head duties so I will be back later."  
Hermione gave him a look that said she knew exactly how full of it he was and he walked out the door.  
"So Hermione,"Ginny said after a few minutes studying.I noticed that Ginny had a look on her face that didnt bode well for this conversation.  
"Hmmm,"Hermione responded distracted.  
"What happened after you kissed Draco?"She said quietly.  
"Not much,"Hermione said distractedy not noticing what was being said,"We basically just went,"I watched as she realized what she had just admitted. She looked up quickly to find me and Ginny just staring at her. She looked from my face to Ginny's smiling one and said,"That was so low Ginny! You knew I was distracted!"  
"You wouldnt have admitted if you hadnt been,"Ginny laughed. "I took the opportunity." Hermione glared at Ginny and then looked back at her homework. Ginny just kept looking at her and I knew this conversation wasn't Hermione sighed in annoyance and pushed her books away. Looking at Ginny she said,"What?Stop staring at me!"  
Ginny smiled and I knew from the look on her face that i was not going to like where this conversation was headed.  
Leaning forward she said,"So how was it?"  
My face flaming I jumped up knowing I was not prepared to hear this conversation and muttered something about food and left hearing Ginny's laughter behind me.

Hermiones POV

I coud not believe what Ginny had just asked me. She even did it in front of Harry. I've never seen him leave that fast.  
"I am not discussing this Ginny,"I said quickly."Why would you even ask me that?"She looked surprised.  
"Why would I ask you,"She screeched."Hermione you are my friend! Of course I am gonna ask you!I mean, come on ,Its Draco Malfoy!His legend proceeds him!"  
"I am not discussing this,"I said again sternly."It was a mistake that will not be repeated. He is my friend and I want to keep him that way."  
"You are gonna friend zone Draco malfoy?"Ginny asked in amazement."Why?This isnt about Ron is it."  
I sighed knowing that at least momentarily homework was not an option."No it is not about Ron, Ginny."I answered. "I just dont want the drama of another relationship at the moment." when she opened her mouth to argue I cut her off,"Besides dont you think I have enough to deal with?Someone is trying to kill me, Im trying to pass my knewts and I still dont know what to do about your brother."She sighed and I thought for a moment she me.  
"What about him Mione,"She said quietly."Does he even get a choice?What if he doesnt want to be friends?"  
"He does,"I said quickly,"Until that stupid threat he didnt even mention our was like he wanted to forget it too."  
She was quiet for a moment and then said,"Fine, I will leave it alone for the , we will come back to it later."  
"Im sure we will,"I said with a sigh happy that at least for the moment the questions would stop.

The next few days went well. I went back to class the next day concerned about missing so much class but quickly realized that I was still ahead of the class. The only thing that had changed was the overprotective way the boys hovered over me. I was not allowed to eat anything until they had checed it for poison. I was never alone for any reason other than to go to the bathroom. So you can imagine by the end of the week I was ready to explode. I was standing there waiting while they decided who was going to watch me this had quittich practice but Draco had detention due to a unfortunate accident in potions in which Ron accidently was splashed with a potion that gave him an unsightly rash on his whole situation was escalated when Draco mentioned casually that he should thank him as it was obviously an improvement causing Ron to throw hexes at Draco. Finally after listening to them for a few minutes I lost it.  
"Look,"I said quickly. "I am not a child. You are driving me crazy. I want some time alone. Both of you leave."They both started to argue and I held up my hand and said,"This is not a debate. I will be careful. I will eat nothing until testing it for poison.I will in short do everything you guys do. I will keep my wand handy at all go before I hex both of you to prove I can handle myself!"  
Harry looked at me and said,"Are you sure?I dont want to take a chance with you."  
I sighed and said,"Im fine Harry. Now please go. You too Draco,"I said turning to face him. He gave me a dirty look and said,"Fine! But no one comes in but me or Potter Or Ginny got it?"I rolled my eyes and said,"Fine. Im ok with that. I just want some go." Still looking hesitant both boys walked out the door. I spent the next couple of hours doing some homework and then I wandered around bored fr a few minutes. As I walked past the bathroom I saw the huge tub and smiled as I thought of a relaxing bubble bath while I was still here alone. I started the tub and grabbed a muggle book I was reading called Little women and walked to the bathroom already more relaxed than I had been in a week.

Dracos POV

I finished detention and hurried back towards our dorm anxious to make sure everything was alright with Hermione. As I walked into our dorm I noticed that noone was in the common room and headed towards Her room to let her know I was there.I started to panic when I noticed she was not there either. I headed back down to the common room when I noticed the light was on in the bathroom and the door was closed. I knocked lightly and called "Hermione?"  
She didnt answer so I knocked again and when there was still no answer,I pounded on the door. There was a screech and I said again."Hermione are you ok?"Right as I was about to open the door I heard her yell back,"Yes Im fine! Ill be right out."  
I headed down to the common room right as there was a tap on the door. I opened it to find Potter standing there still in quittich uniform. He walked in and said,"I figured she hadnt eaten yet so the house elves are bringing up enough food for all of is on her way too." He looked around and then said,"Wait where is Hermione?"  
"In the bathroom,"I said."She said she will be right out."  
Potter walked over to the couch and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door and it opened to let Ginny in. Soon after Hermione came down dressed in her pajamas and sat down next to Harry as they started discussing the transfiguration homework.  
A few minutes later the house elves showed up with our dinner. It was steak and a loaded baked potato with a side salad.  
After checking all the food we dug in and everyone was quiet for a few minutes. After dinner we went back to the couch and pulled out our books to study. When Hermione grabbed hers a piece of paper fell out. She reached to grab it but I grabbed her hand before she could touch it.I waved my wand over it murmuring the words I knew would reveal any type of enchantments on the paper. I looked at Harry and then said,"Its safe."Hermione looked pale as she slowly reached out to grab the paper. She read it  
out loud this time so we could all hear it.  
"The Gryffindor princess in her tower  
Carefully guarded every hour  
but very soon her friends will be gone  
and thats when things will all start to go wrong."

As she finished speaking both Draco and Harry jumped up and pulled out their wands. Ginny grabbed the note out of Hermiones hands and threw it away from them. They all stared at it for a moment before Ginny said,"I dont understand. Why is nothing happening?" They all looked at each other before Harry summoned his patronus to bring Mcgonagall to the heads room. She was there in minutes and they found themselves asked over and over again to repeat exactly what happened. Of course no one knew exactly how the note had once again managed to find its way into her book since she now was responsible for her own books. Finally Mcgonagall took the note and left telling the painting to only allow teachers and the four students who were in the room acess for further notice. After she left Harry and Ginny left to go back to their dorms and Draco and Hermione found themselves alone. He walked over to her and said softly,"You ok?"  
"Not really,"she said with a sigh."The war is over. This was suppose to be my normal year, and now here we are again. We are fiighting an enemy that we cant see, but can definitely get to us. And now whoever it is has brought my friends into it."  
He looked at her the question wrote all over his face. "The riddle,"She whispered."Very soon her friends will be gone."He looked up at her as the meaning of that phrase suddenly hit him. He hadnt really payed attention to that line as he had only heard the threat to Hermione. "That was a clear threat to you guys,"she said quietly.  
"We can handle this,"He said quickly."Noone is goning to be hurt. We survived a war for merlins sake. Some coward who cant even be bothered to show his face isnt going to get the best of us." She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.  
"Im just tired, i think,"she said. "Im going to get to bed now. I will see you in the morning."He looked at her face for a moment then slowly she walked up to her bedroom he wondered exactly what she was thinking.

HERMIONES POV

As I shut my bedroom door I pondered my problem. Whoever was writing these notes was obviously not going to stop. I sat on the side of my bed and after a few minutes I lay down to try to sleep. As I fell asleep I knew without a doubt that no matter what happened I was not going to let my friends be harmed. I had lost too many people already I would not lose anymore. I was going to fight back.

A/N  
So How did this chapter turn out. What did you think of the note this time? What do you think Hermione's going to do next? Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.I have to go to town to put it online so that would explain the delay between chapters. Im going to speed up the plot very soon. Less Dramione and more action. As usual if you have any requests or any suggestions as to the plot I would love to hear them.


	20. Chapter 20

Paste your document here...

HERMIONES POV

If i thought the boys had been protective before it was nothing to what happened next. They were convinced that since no attack had happened at the same time as the note, it would definately be coming soon. If someone even approached me they went into defensive mode in some cases scaring the students so much that they stopped coming back. I was very frustrated since as Head Girl it was my job to be there for questions and to help the other students. I found myself wishing whomever it was would just try something so that at least we would not be stuck in this waiting pattern unsure what to do next. Intellectually I realized that this was probably their intent and it angered me that we were doing exactly what they had intended us to do. I knew I had to take a stand but as long as Draco and Harry had their way I would not be able to do anything.I felt like time was going to run out and my assailant would come out not by attacking me but one of my friends. Finally when I had had enough I decided that if the only way to draw him or her out would be to give him something to come out for then I would do first I had to find a way to get rid of my friends. I knew whoever it waas would not attack directly unless I was alone and unprotected. So I formed a plan. I decided that the best time to d it would be during a time when both boys were busy with other things. I enlisted Ginny's help by telling her I needed some time alone to talk to draco and with a roll of her eyes and a smirk worthy of Malfoy she promised to keep Harry busy to give us some time. I felt bad lying to her but I needed this to end sooner rather than about half an hour with Malfoy doing homework in our common room I suddenly remembered Mcgnagall aasking to see Draco that evening. Of course It was a lie but I comforted myself again with the knowledge that I was protecting thse I care about. After protests from Draco I reminded him that I was safe in the common room just like the other night when I stayed and took a bath and he finally left telling me he would be back as soon as possible. As son as he left I put my wand in my hand and left the common room making sure that I stopped to talk to other students on my walk so it would be obvious that I was alone.  
I had been walking a few minutes when I started to feel like I was being watched. My hand tightened on my wand in my robes and I kept going towards the library pretending I didnt notice anything. I stopped a couple of times to make sure that I didnt hear anything and on the second time I heard it. There were footsteps and I heard them stop walking as I looked like someone had taken the bait. My palms became sweaty as I realized that this time they would not be okay with just following. I started to walk a little faster suddenly realizing exactly how deserted this hallway actually breathe started to come faster as I heard the footsteps get faster to keep up with me.I spun around with my wand raised ready to protect myself when I saw my attacker. "What do you want,"I growled in anger as Ron Weasley walked towards me.  
"Ive been waiting for a moment to speak with you alone,"he said quietly."Bu you always seem to have someone with you."He started walking closer and I said quickly,"Stop now or I will hex you."  
He stopped and looked at me for a minute before he sighed and said,"Look,I just wanted to apologize for what happened. I know I was wrong but I needed you to know I am sorry. You and Harry are my best friends and.."  
"Were,"I said sternly,"we were your best friends. You ruined that, not us."  
I saw the anger flash across his face before he quickly masked it with a was I ever fooled by him? I saw what I wanted to see i guess.  
"Look,"he said quietly with more false sincerity in his voice,"Why dont we start again? We can be friends right? I dont want to lose you mione."  
I shuddered at the sound of my nickname coming out of his mouth and shook my head."Its too late Ron,"I said."We cant just forget that you tried to force me to do something I didnt want to cant just forget everything that has happened. I hope you find someone but that someone will not be me."  
I saw the anger this time simply because he did not try to mask it."Look you little tease,"He said angrily,"I am not going to let you ruin my life. Harry wont talk to me and Ginny looks at me like I am the scum beneath her feet.I will not be an outcast because you have everyone fooled to believe that you are innocent in all this!"As he spoke he walked a little closer and my hand started to much as I wanted to I couldnt hurt him. No matter what he had done he was still Ron.  
"Stop,"I said firmly."Dont make me hex you!"  
"You cant,"He said laughing,"You are all cant hurt me. You still care about me."  
He was almost to me and I knew he was right. I started to shake as the memory of before came back. I had to protect myself somehow...  
Suddenly Ron stopped and I saw anger flood his face again as he looked at something over my shoulder and I knew who was there right before his voice said,"She might not be able to but I can weasel."There was a calm about his voice that was more scary then the anger I usually heard.I turned around staying well away from Ron to face Draco. He ignored me as he looked at Ron.  
"Well weasel,"he taunted ron,"Want to take on someone who is willing to fight back? Or are YOU all talk." He walked forward wand in hand, His eyes never leaving just glared at him and said nothing.  
Draco smirked. "Oh I see,"he said with a sneer."Its only people who cant fight back that you want to take on." I saw Rons face tighten as his hands fisted at his sides. "Why was he pushing Ron,"I thought to myself.  
"Draco,"I asked quietly,"Lets just go please." Draco didnt even spare me a glance all his attention was centered on Ron and I knew then that I was wrong. He was angry, terrifyingly so.  
"Here ,"he said quietly to Ron,"Lets make it more your type of fight."With that he turned and put his wand down on a nearby table.  
"Now you want to take me on,"he asked. I gasped in shock. "What was he thinking? He was unarmed and Ron had his wand. Surely Ron wouldnt fight an unarmed man. My thoughts were interrupted by Ron yelling "Stupify,"Before I could even blink a shield rose around Draco and I was blinking in shock as Rons stupify bounced off and back at Ron. He dodged it with a stunned look on his face.  
"You are and idiot weasel, and a coward,"Draco said. "I was in the war you really think that during something like that I didnt learn any wandless magic?"By this point we were beginning to gather an audience. Ron glared at us both for making him look like a a moment he glared at me and said,"You arent worth this,"and walked away. I turned to look at Draco and realized that for the first time he was actually looking at me. The anger in his eyes was frightening in its intensity but somehow I knew he would not hurt me.  
"Draco," I started to say but he put his hand up to me to wait. Picking up his wand he conjured a corporeal Patronus, a dragon of course, and whispered something to it before it took off. Then without anther word he took ahold of my arm and led me back to our common we walked inside I pulled away from him and walked a short distance away then turned to face him.  
He was leaning against the wall just staring at me and I began to feel uneasy. I watched him for a minute before I finally said,"Would you say something?"  
He looked at me for a minute more then started walking toward me."And what would you have me say,"He asked softly,the anger still evident in his tone."What could I possibly say that you dont already know?"By this point he was less than a foot away from me and I could feel the anger radiating off him. I was starting to feel nervous before he continued,"Perhaps I could say How stupid that was? Or how angry I am that you tricked me into leaving so that you could purposely endanger yourself?"He kept walking closer and without any concious thought I started backing away. I was not even aware I was doing it until I backed into a wall and had no place else to just kept put his hands on the wall on either side of my head before leaning in close.  
"How about I tell you how close I came to killing the weasel? How if he had put one hand on you we would not be having this conversation because I would be on my way to Azkaban?"His voice became even softer in his intensity.  
"You are supposed to be the brightest witch of your age! How could you possibly do something so stupid!Did you not even stop to think what could have happened. Weasley is the least of your problems. What if the person who has been sending those letters showed up instead,"He whispered. I gave a guilty start and his eyes narrowed before widening again in surprise.  
"You expected that to happen didnt you? You were making yourself visible on purpose,"He asked his voice finally starting to rise."What were you thinking? You made yourself bait? Have you lost your mind?"I still said nothing and he looked at me and visibly made an effort to calm down."You couldnt even take on weasely! What made you think you could take on whoever has been sending those notes,"He spat out angrily.  
"I can defend myself,"I said weakly,"Its harder with Ron because he has been my friend for so long..."  
"And what if the other person is someone you thought of as a friend huh."He asked quickly."They called you a traitor which means they were probably someone you thought of as being on your side in the war. What if they were a friend too?"  
I paled as I thought about the question and he growled under his breath. "You havent even considered that possibilty have you,"he snarled."You just assumed it wasnt someone you know! How stupid can you be!"  
"I am not stupid,"I shot back angrily,"Just because I dont immediately become suspicious of everyone round me everytime something happens.."  
"Well,Maybe you should,"He yelled finally losing his temper."We cant keep you safe if you are going to willingly throw yourself into danger every time we arent watching!"  
"Oh shove off Malfoy,"I said dare he yell at me. I pushed against his chest to make him move back so I could walk away but he never budged."Just move!"I yelled."I never asked you to protect me so just walk away."Again I pushed at him harder this time but he refused to eyes met for a split second before she dropped her took one of his hands and tilted her head back up as he said,"I cant just walk away."  
"Why,"She asked softly,"Why cant you?"He seemed to consider the question for a moment before the anger seemed to melt out of him and he whispered,"I dont know." Their eyes met again and she barely noticed he was moving as his face came slowly closer and closer to hers. Her eyes drifted closed and she knew that in a second he would kiss her.  
Suddenly they heard a noise as the door to the hall was flung open and Harry and Ginny came running in."What happened,"Harry demanded before skidding to a halt as he took in the picture before him. Ginny smiled as Draco jumped away from Hermione.  
"Are we interrupting something,"she teased with a smirk.  
"No,"Hermione said quickly as she took the oppurtunity to slip away from Draco who gave her a look as if to say this isnt over.  
She sighed as He turned to Harry and told him what had happened. "Great,"she thought as Harry and Ginny's faces darkened with anger."Round Two begins."

DRACOS POV

I watched as Harry and the weaselette took over for me on lecturing Hermione. She gave me a dirty look and I just smirked at her knowing that while she may be able to withstand Potter's anger,she had met her match in Ginny Weasely.  
"I cant believe you tricked me into getting Harry out of the way while you did something so stupid!"Ginny was currently yelling. I smiled as Potter came over and sat on the couch next to waved at Ginny and said,"Trust me, she can handle this."  
"I see that,"I murmered as Hermione mumbled "Im sorry,"and Ginny just waved her off.  
"So how long do you think this will last,"I asked Potter.  
"No clue,"He said with a frown."She will keep going until she thinks Hermione has figured it out and is truly how stubborn Hermione and Ginny both are this could take awhile."  
I nodded still watching the ladies and didnt see the look that passed over Potters face. "So Malfoy, while we are waiting,"He said smiling,"What exactly did we interrupt when we came in?"  
I glared at him and said,"I am not discussing this with you Potter."  
Harry sighed and when I looked at him he said ,"Ginny makes that look so easy."  
"What,"I asked confused.  
"Well lets just say Ginny has ways of getting to the truth behind the bull,"He said with a smile.  
"Oh,"I said looking at the petite red-haired girl and feeling even more respect growing. I groaned as I realized that I had just admitted to having a respect for a had indeed just frozen over.  
"Keep an eye on Granger will you,"I said quickly, suddenly feeling the need for fresh air. "Im going to take a walk."  
Not waiting for a response I stood up and walked out the door without another word.  
As i headed down the hall I was stopped by Blaise who called my name.  
"What,"I growled.  
"Draco,"he said in a sarcastic tone,"Dont be so excited to see me. It makes me wonder."  
"Shut up Blaise,"I said with a smile. Blaise was the closest thing I had to a brother and he was always able to calm me in my worst moods.  
"So Draco,"he said quietly,"How is it going with Granger? I heard what happened with ok?"  
"Oh she is fine,"I said getting angry again,"Apparently she had it under did it on purpose Blaise!Put herself in that posistion on purpose! She made herself bait! Who does that man?"  
"Apparently Granger does,"Blaise said was the only person I had told about the threats Granger had been receiving."Did she say why?"  
"She decided that the last threat was more against her friends then her and decided she needed to protect us,"I said,"So she deliberately made sure noone was around tonight then took off so whoever this freak is could follow her."  
"Yep,"Blaise said dryly,"Sounds like a Gryffindor for you." I was not amused by his comment and my look said so.  
"Why does this surprise you Draco,"he said looking at me."Think of all she did during the war. Did you really expect Hermione Granger, the brains of the golden trio, to just sit back and let everyone else fix this?"At the look on my face he began to laugh.  
"You did, didnt you,"He said lauhing."Thats rich I think that you're not as smart as everyone thinks."  
"So what do I do now then,"I said as I glared at him,"Since you are obviously so much smarter then me."  
"I cant answer that,"he said quietly once again serious,"But what I will say Draco is if you want to be with her in any way, as a friend or anything else, You will have to accept her as she is,And you will have to realize she is not going to sit this out an let everyone else think for her."  
I thought about that for a moment before I nodded. "Thanks Blaise,"I nodded then said,"I have to go,I have plans."  
He smirked and I rolled my eyes at him. "See you later,"I said and with a little wave he walked away. I looked after him before turning around and heading back to the common room hoping everything had cooled down.


	21. Chapter 21 of keeping her

A/N OK first off as you may have noticed I have changed the name of this story from MY First Dramione and renamed it Keeping Her. Thanks for the idea for the name goes to my new Beta YoursPlusMine EqualsHarmony. Also Thank you for Editing this chapter. I think it looks great.

KVANCE

As usual Harry Potter and Other characters belong to

Chapter 21

Hermiones POV

Ginny was still yelling at me and I was trying to pay attention, I really was, but my mind was on what Draco had said.

_Was it really a friend who was doing this to me? If so, who? Who could I have upset so much that they would want to hurt me this much?What could possibly be their motivation? _

It hurt that Draco had cast doubt on my friends. As if by thinking his name I had summoned him; the door opened and he walked back in.

He walked over towards us and in the middle of Ginny making a point he said,"Oh muzzle it Weasely. I think she's got it already."

Ginny's mouth dropped open and she looked like she was in shock. I smirked as I realized that noone had probably had the guts to tell Ginny that in a long time.

"Look," Draco said, "As I was just informed if anyone of us thought Hermione Granger, was going to sit back and not do anything as someone threatened her friends we are all mental. And as much as I hate to admit this, they were right. So I say from now on that we need to realize she is not going to sit here and be protected like some princess in a tower." He looked at me before he continued, "And Hermione is going to agree to work with us and not try to trick us because she understands that we care enough to want to help." He looked at all of us and said, "Is it a deal?"

They all looked at each other for a minute before nodding. Ginny started to giggle and Draco looked at her puzzled.

"Something funny Ginny," he said. The warning clear in his voice and as usual Ginny was less then impressed with it and continued to giggle.

"Its just that," she giggled some more, "If anyone had told me a year ago that Draco Malfoy would be the rational one of this group," she stopped to laugh again, "I probably would have hexed them."

As her meaning became clear Draco smirked at her which sent Hermione into gales of laughter.

"Quit proving her point Draco," Hermione chuckled.

The rest of the evening went well with Harry and Ginny staying for awhile. I kept sneaking looks at Draco because I was trying to figure out what he meant when he said "Just told..."

Who would he have been talking to? This relationship with Draco was still so new that I had no clue what he was thinking anymore. I must have been more tired then I thought because the last thing I remember was Listening to Ginny tell a story about Neville and what happened in our potions class in seventh year after Harry and I left for the horcrux search.

Dracos POV

I was listening to Ginny tell a particularly funny story about Longbottom's hundredth mess up in potions class last year when I looked over and noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep in the middle of the story. I waited till the Weaselette was finished then turned to Harry and said,"Now that she is asleep, what do we do about Ron?"

His expression became angry and he looked at Ginny. "Im sorry Ginny," He said, "but something has to be done. You know that right?"

She nodded and said,"He was out of line,yet again. Even if he is my brother, she is my sister and I wont let him mess with her. Although I must say," she said with a mischeivious grin, "I did like the way you handled that earlier. Wandless magic huh? Impressive."

I nodded and Harry smiled. "I would have loved to see that," he said, "I cant believe Ron attacked you even though you were unarmed."

I smirked at Potter and said,"Lesson one Potter. Im never unarmed."

He smiled and said, "I'll remember that."

"First things first, I suppose." Harry said becoming serious again, "I am going to have to let Ron know Hermione is not the cause for us not being friends anymore. Since I am obviously one of the reasons he used to justify tonight."

"And I," Ginny said with a smirk,"Will handle him my way." At the look Potter gave her she said, "What? I'm simply going to explain to him what will happen if he comes near her again."

I looked at her and said, "I love your style Red."

"Ugh," she said with a shudder."Red?Really? Cant you do better then that?"

"Well I could stick with Weaselette," I teased a bit smugly.

"No thanks Ferret," she replied rather quickly

He shuddered at the memory of spending a few minutes as a ferret which made Ginny and Harry laugh.

"Thank you for reminding me why I dont like you," He said irritably to which he just laughed.

"No but really,"she said,"Red is fine. In fact I kinda like it."

"So anyway," Harry said after a moment,"We have to be able to watch Hermione without making her feel like she has no space. I think the first thing we should do is have less get togethers like lets let Ginny stay with her more way its more of a friend visiting and less of constant bodyguard."

"We will also need to get her out of the room more often,"Ginny said."She stays stuck in here day after day and we didnt expect her to go mental."

"True,"Harry said quietly."We can discuss the rest in the all get a good nights sleep. Something tells me we will need it."

A few minutes later after making plans to meet in the morning in the great hall for breakfast Ginny and Harry left. Draco walked over to the couch and picked up Hermione. She snuggled in close as he carried her up and put her in her bed, carefully taking off her shoes and covering her up. As he went to leave the room, Hermione sleepily said,"Thank you Draco," and promptly fell back asleep. Leaving her door wide open he walked across the hall and went to sleep.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short and more of a filler then anything. It would seem my muse ran away today. Im hoping she will be back tomorrow. But anyways sorry if this chapter stinks. Reviews always help though.

kvance


	22. Chapter 22

Hermiones POV

I woke up the next morning in my bed with a groan as I remembered the incident with Ron yesterday. I knew that sooner or later I would have o face him again but I hoped it wouldnt be for a long while. As I got dressed for classes this morning I stalled hoping I wouldn't have to face anyone this early. However, I realized that most likely Draco, Ginny and Harry were already waiting downstairs to walk me to breakfast. I understood their comcern but what I wouldn't give for a little bit of peace and just time to be alone. I sighed as I shrunk the books I would need for the day and put them in my bag.

"_Time to face the music,_"I thought as I walked into the common room to find nobody there...

"_Where was everyone?_"

I looked around for a minute before going to Draco's room and tapping on the door. When there was no answer I peeked in and realized that no one was even there. As I walked past the side table I noticed a unfolded piece of paper with writing on it. I recognized the writing immediately. It was from Harry:

_**Hermione,**_

_**We know that this has not been easy on you and to try and help we have decided to give you more space. We're hoping that by doing this it will stop you from trying to go behind our backs again. Just do us all a favor will ya and don't do anything dangerous. We trust that you can take care of yourself, but just know that it's hard for us to take a step back like this. So please just be careful.**_

_**Harry**_

Once I was finished reading the note I began to feel guilty as I realized how I must have worried him yesterday. I knew this was what I had wanted but I couldn't help for a moment feeling a touch of fear at the thought of wandering the empty corridors of Hogwarts alone.

"Gryffindor courage," I reminded myself.

Throwing my bag over my shoulder I quickly stepped out into the corridor. As I was walking I felt the feeling that I have become so familiar with lately. The feeling of being watched, but every time I turned around no one was there. I made it to the Great Hall and smiled when I saw Harry and Ginny sitting there. Harry looked relieved to see me and I smiled at him and headed toward the table. I looked towards the Slytherin table and realized Draco was not sitting there.

"_Where was he,_" I thought,"_He left the dorm earlier than me. He should've been hereby now_"

As I sat at the table the doors to the Great Hall opened and in strode Draco. He rushed over to the Slytherin table and when he sat down he looked up and saw me staring. He stared back for a minute before a small smile crossed his face and he winked at me before he turned back towards his friends and joined in their conversation.

"_Where had he been,_"I wondered,"_Could he have been the one that was following me?_"

As the thought registered I realized how paranoid it sounded.

"_Of course it wasnt Draco._"

Shaking my head I turned towards Harry and Ginny listening to their conversation about (surprise surprise) Quidditch.

Dracos POV

I knew it was wrong but I couldn't bring myself to let her wander the halls alone after what happened with the Weasel yesterday. So when I heard her get up I quickly cast Disillusionment on myself so I couldn't be seen and I also casted Muffliato just for good measure. Then I simply waited. I watched her come into the common room, and go to my room and knock. I watched as she peered in my room and then walked over to where I had put Potter's note this morning. She read the note and then she mumbled something under her breath as she grabbed her stuff and left our common room and entered the hall, never realizing I walked out with her.

I had to admit I was impressed with her instincts because several times she glanced back as if she knew I was Weaselette would have my head if she knew I was following Hermione like this without her knowledge but, I thought Red was mental for suggesting this in the first place, and Potter was whipped for even allowing it. When she made it to the Great Hall safely and I stepped into the nearest room and took off my enchantments then quickly walked into the Great Hall myself. I sat next to Blaise and joined into his conversation before sneaking a glance at the Gryffindor table. As expected, I met Granger's gaze and gave her a quick smile before winking at her. I saw the confused look on her face before I turned back to hear Blaise talking to me.

"Drake,"he nudged me with his elbow,"Man, you are staring again."

I flushed as I realized what I thought had been a quick glance had really lasted longer.

Blaise looked at me and said,"So how is she after yesterday?"

"You know Granger," I said,"Thinks she is invincible. She is acting like it never even happened!"

"This surprises you Drake," Blaise asked with lifted eyebrow,smirking at me."When has she ever just gave up? Or let something beat her?"

I glared at him and he just laughed. For some reason Blaise was never afraid of my glares.

"Shut up Zabini," I said without malice."Or I can shut you up."

That just made him laugh harder. I sighed and wondered how many house points they would take away if I shoved his face into his mashed Potatoes. When he finally stopped laughing he looked at me and for once seemed to get serious.

"I noticed she walked in alone this morning," He said in a whisper. "Whats up with that?"

"Well obviously ," I said with more then my normal amount of disdain,"The Weaselette thinks that in order to keep Granger from pulling something stupid like she did last night, we should let her wander by herself and give her more freedom."

"But doesn't that just make her a target anyway," Blaise asked with a frown. I just nodded and scowled at the Gryffindor table.

"Apparently Potter was okay with this plan as well,"I said."So I guess its up to me to make sure she is alright." I pushed my plate back and said,"I got to go."

With a nod towards Blaise I quickly walked out of the Great Hall to wait for Granger. I put the enchantments back on and leaned against a wall as I waited. Moments later the doors opened and out walked Potter. He shut the doors looked around and smiled.

"Malfoy I know you're here so come out."

I didnt move thinking I could wait him out but then I saw him pull his wand and simply say,"Finite Incantatem."

I felt the chrms dissolve and Potter smiled triumphantly as I appeared.

"How did you know," I said angrily.

"Simple,"He said quietly." I was hidden under my cloak in your common room waiting to follow Hermione when I saw you do your enchantments and follow her as well."

"Wait,"I said,"I thought you were all for the plan to let her wander alone?"

"Of course not,"Harry said,"but Ginny was insistent so I pretended to go along with I realized you were watching Hermione I went ahead to the Great Hall to wait on both of you."

"That's very Slytherin of you Potter," I said with grudging respect.

He shuddered and I laughed as he said,"I dont know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Ok Potter," I said getting back to business."I'll take this morning and you can follow her in the afternoon, deal?"

"Sounds good," He said and walked back into the Great Hall as I did my enchantments over again.

The morning went well, with Hermione seeming to suspect nothing. I followed her as far as the classroom doors before I disappeared to undo the enchantments and hurried back into class. We were in potions when I suddenly heard a scream. I looked up in time to see Hermiones potion bubbling over and instantly threw a silent Protego in front of her right as it exploded. I watched as the substance ate threw the books and quills lying on her before my eyes I saw writing appear on her desk as if a invisible hand was writing it...

_**The Gryffindor princess **_

_**Now out of her tower**_

_**becomes more lost every hour**_

_**soon she will no longer find her way **_

_**And in that hour she will pay.**_

I quickly wrote it down so as not to forget the wording. Anger began coursing through me as I realised someone had been able to get that close to her with me right here. As the message disappeared I saw the charred remains of her books and realized that, that would have been her if I had been a second slower. I looked over at Potter who was now standing next to Hermione as he tried to make sure she was okay.

"Im fine," I heard her say."It didn't get on me."

She looked up to meet my eyes and I saw her mouth, "Thank you."

I looked at her in surprise. I knew I had thrown a silent spell so how had she known it was me? After a second I simply nodded as our professor dismissed us saying that, that had been enough excitement for this class. I heard everyone around me murmuring about what had happened. Potter looked up and met my eyes as we both realised this had been the first public attack that had been made on her. Whomever it was seemed to certainly be getting more confident and this could not be good.

Potter and I both walked next to Hermione on the way to our common room. We were all silent because no one knew quite what to say. Harry pulled out his wand and sent a quick Patronus as we walked and I was not surprised that as we got to our common room a clearly out of breath Ginny Weasley appeared at our door.

"What happened," she gasped as we walked in. Leaving Harry to explain everything to her I followed Hermione as she walked past them and went straight towards her room. She sat down on her bed still saying nothing. I watched from the doorway for a moment before I walked forward and sat next to her. She didnt even look up.

"Granger," I said quietly,"Say something."

She looked up and I saw the tears in her eyes that she wasn't letting fall. "What do you want me to say," She asked quietly. "I dont even know what to say. If you hadn't thrown up that shield..."

Her voice trailed off and she swallowed hard. "If you hadn't,"She tried again but coudn't seem to finish. Finally she sighed and said,"The only thing I can say I guess is Thank you for saving me again." She couldn't seem to meet my eyes as she said it.

"Its okay to be scared,"I said trying to guess at the cause of her strange mood.

"But I'm not," She interrupted looking at me finally and I saw the anger in her eyes. "I'm not scared, I'm angry! Bloody pissed! I'm Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age, member of the golden trio. I have faced Death Eaters, Snatchers and that evil woman Bellatrix. I have dealt with each one and have come out on top. So why is one person being able to do this. Why do I feel so helpless? That's what makes me angry. Whoever is doing this is is not taking away who I am. I won't let them. And I certainly won't let them hurt anyone else to get to me."

"Dont even think about it 'Mione,"Harry's voice came from the door. "You are not pushing us away to protect us." I looked up as He walked in to stand in front of Granger with his arms folded across his chest.

"We were the Golden Trio," He said firmly. "We prevailed because we worked as a team. Even when Ron left and it was just us we worked together."He kneeled in front of her and put his hand on her chin making her look at him before he said anything more.

"Together we are strong 'Mione," Harry said with a sad smile."You are the strongest person I know, but both of us together are unstoppable. You are my sister in all but blood, and family sticks together all right?" She looked t him for a moment before she slowly nodded and I stood up quietly heading towards the door not wanting to interrupt what was a private moment. As I turned to look around as I walked out the door I saw Hermione lay her head on Potters chest as she started to cry. His arms came around her as they just sat there. I walked to the common room not sure what to do when I heard a voice behind me.

"Their relationship kinda makes you feel like you are an unwelcome outsider doesn't it," Ginny asked as she leaned against the couch. I stared at her for a moment before I nodded slowly.

"You are going to have to get used to it you know," She said quietly. "If you are around her, he will always be there. They are a package deal I've been told." She smiled again and I noticed there was a sadness there I didn't usually see.

"How do you manage it," I asked softly, "Watching them that way together. Doesn't it upset you at all? Make you jealous?"

I watched as she seemed to think about it before she said,"At first it did,but after awhile I realized that she was like the sister he never had. They went through so much in the time they were gone, especially after my idiot brother took off. He basically pushed them together, in a situation that made them rely solely on each other thus creating the relationship they now have. I began to realize that they both need, that relationship to survive. It is a part of who they are and I honestly don't know if they could handle it if they lost each other."

"I never realised that your brother had left them alone out there," I said. "I always assumed they were together the whole time. That was the information the Dark Lord received anyway. Did they ever say why he left?"

"For the very reason you mentioned a moment ago," She said with a small smile. "Jealousy. He couldn't handle it. He always felt inferior to Harry, like Harry was better then him. Their close relationship just made it harder for him."

I was slightly surprised by the information I had gathered on the Golden Trio this evening and I wanted to take a moment to process it.

"Well I'm sorry about your brother," I said, "It makes his behavior a little easier to understand now. It doesn't make it right but, I understand more."

She shrugged as she said, "He was too insecure to deal with it. The question is,"She looked straight in my eyes as she continued,"Are you? Because if you are not able to handle it just stay away. She has been hurt enough."

"Why are you telling me this,"I asked quietly as I walked towards my room.

Her voice was soft as she answered me.

"Because if you do care about her like I think you do, you need to go in with eyes wide open. They will always have that relationship. You need to decide if you can deal with it or not, because if you hurt her I will make you pay."

I turned and after seeing the seriousness on her face I said quietly,"You know what Red? I bet you would." Then without another word I walked into my room and shut the door.

Harrys POV

After she had cried herself out, Hermione asked me if I could let her have a few minutes to think by herself. I nodded and told her I would be in the common room if she needed me. As I walked towards the common room I expected to see Malfoy but instead I saw Ginny sitting on the couch with her feet tucked under her. As I walked towards her she asked me."How is she?"

"Ok I guess," I said quietly. "Confused and angry, but as much as she would deny it she is scared too."

Ginny looked at me and smiled. "I'm sure we will get her through it. You two are unstoppable remember?"

I was silent as I studied Ginny's face. There was something different about her mood, something that wasnt there before.I walked over and sat down next to her. I grabbed her hnd and said,"Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly and said, "I'm fine, I just expected a little less drama this year." She sighed and said,"This is gonna sound unforgivably selfish but I was hoping it would be more of us and less of this kind of thing this year."

"That's not selfish," I said quickly, "Its natural. I wanted that too. We definitely deserve it after what we've been through. I mean what did we fight for? I wasted so much time away from you trying to stop things like this from happening."

Ginny smiled and I could tell she felt better when she said,"Then lets not waste another minute."

She put her hand on my cheek and gave me a kiss before she snuggled up next to me, laying her head on my shoulder with my hand securely in hers. I instantly felt at peace as I sat with my head resting on hers.

"_This was worth fighting for,_" I thought as I answered my own question from before.

**A/N:**

**So how do you think this chapter went? I wanted some action (in the form of the threatening note) and yet some personal as well. I always wondered if I was Ginny would I be able to handle the kind of close relationship that Harry and Hermione have. Now we all know logically that they are like brother and sister but since when has jealousy ever been logical? Could you handle it if your significant other was in that type of relationship with someone who was not his sister by blood? Give me feed back please. Especially an answer to these questions if you could. I really want to know others thoughts on this. Thanks!**

**KVANCE**


	23. Chapter 23

Hermiones POV

As we walked towards the Great Hall that evening I was definitely more then a little nervous. I knew that by now everyone would have heard what had happened in potions and would probably be talking about it. As a member of The Golden Trio I should have been used to the attention by now but neither Harry nor I had ever really been comfortable in the spotlight. I paused right before we entered the Great Hall.

"Are you alright? We can eat in the common room tonight if you want," said Harry as he looked at me.

As good as the idea sounded I knew I had been hiding too much lately and refused to hide any longer. I took a deep breathe as I shook my head and walked through the doors. As I walked through into the Great Hall all conversation seemed to stop and everyone turned to look at me. It seemed like hours but I knew it was only moments before the whispering started. Putting my head up I walked over to my spot at the Gryffindor table and sat down, Harry sitting beside me. Ginny quickly scooted into the empty spot on the other side as I said hello to my other friends. Headmistress McGonagall clapped her hands and the food appeared on the tables in front of us. I reached for a piece of Chicken and Harrys hands shot out to stop me as Ginny quickly murmured a spell to check the food. Harry looked at her and when she nodded that it was all clear he put down his hands and nodded for me to eat.

"Thank you,"I said quietly, mortified that I had forgot something so simple yet so important.

We quickly ate while I ignored the stares I was getting from the other tables. I felt a wave of gratitude as I noticed all the Gryffindors being careful to give me my space and not stare. All except one. I looked to my right to see Ron Weasley's eyes centered on my face. Instead of his usual glare for a second I thought I saw something I had not seen in awhile, concern. Our eyes met and after a second he turned away and I sighed as the moment ended. Even after all he did I still cared for him but I knew nothing would ever be the same. There were days I felt like there were two different Ronald Weaselys. One was the friend I have known for the past seven years and the other was this angry person that seemed to appear after the war. I feel like we had lost the true Ron admist the months of grief and pain following the war. Losing Fred, Remus and Tonks seemed to have changed him.

"Dont let him get to you," Ginny whispered obviously seeing where my gaze had gone."He isnt worth it."

"But he is,"I said softly,"maybe not as he is now, but the Ron we knew was more than worth it. I was just thinking that it's like he is a totally different person. I really miss the old Ron." She looked at me for a minute then shook her head as if she couldn't quite understand what I meant before i quickly said,"I'm headed to the library. I need to work on the Perfects schedules for rounds and I also have to go on rounds tonight."

"No," both Harry and Ginny said at the same time as I glared at both of them.

"Look I worked hard to become Head Girl and I'm not letting anyone ruin that for me," I said firmly. "I cant let Draco keep doing the work for both of us and it is our job to do rounds tonight. He will be with me and I will be fine."

Neither looked convinced but apparently realized they would not change my mind and said nothing more. I looked towards the Slytherin table and when I saw the empty seat where Draco normally sat I realized that I hadnt seen him at dinner at all. I glanced back at Harry and Ginny and said, "Have either of you seen Draco? I haven't seen him since we made it back to the common room after Potions today."

"I dont know," Harry said. "He left shortly after I came out of your room. He said he would be back before dinner though."

I felt a quick bolt of fear remembering the line of the riddle that said, " But very soon her friends will be gone." Had something happened to Draco? Was he the first? I jumped up to go look for him but as I did the Great Hall doors opened and he walked through the door. I felt relief flood through me as my eyes met his. He looked away quickly but not before I saw the anger in his face. I felt like I had been slapped. Why did Draco look at me like he hated me? Had I done something wrong? What had happened?

"Is everything alright Mione?" Harry asked seeing the look on my face.

"Um yeah," I said quietly, "I just decided I would go back to the common room before rounds tonight instead of the library."

"Ok let us walk you," Harry said quickly standing up. I almost argued but decided against it and simply we arrived back to the dorm I asked Harry and Ginny to let me have some time alone and after searching my face Harry reluctantly agreed. I walked into the dorm and sat on my bed in my room still seeing the glare in Draco's eyes as he looked at me. Shaking my head I finally pushed the sight away and concentrated on making the Perfects schedules for their rounds.

After what seemed like a few minutes I realized that I had been sitting there a long time and that I was going to be late for rounds. As I gathered up my things I realized that Draco had never made it back to the common room. "Is he so mad at me that he is avoiding our dorm?" I thought sadly. "What did I do?"

Deciding that I would just ask him I grabbed my wand and left the common room . As I left the common room I literally ran into Draco. "Whoa," he said teasingly, "You should watch where youre going."

I looked up at him in shock at his teasing tone.

"I thought he was angry," I thought with a bit of confusion.

When I didn't answer him he looked confused. "Not going to answer me Granger," He said questioningly.

"What was wrong with you earlier,"I asked.

"When," he asked looking puzzled. "At dinner," I said. "You looked at me like you were so angry at me."

"Why would I be angry at you,"He asked with a smirk."You are perfect as always."

By this time we had made it almost to the dungeons and I stopped in shock at his tone.

"What are you talking about," I said angrily,"I've never pretended to be perfect. What in Merlins name is wrong with you?"

"Maybe you should ask whats wrong with you," He said starting to sound angry again. He stepped towards me and I saw the hate in his eyes. "First Krum then Ron then Harry and now Draco. You shoud be the slag of Gryffindor not the Princess!"

I felt the words hit me like a slap and opened my mouth to say something back when I realized something was wrong with what he had said. I searched my mind quickly trying to figure out what it was when suddenly Draco jumped at me and put his wand against my throat. My hand tightened on the wand in my pocket as he sneered at me.

"You just can't make up your mind can you," He sneered. "You wanted Krum while he was here then when he left it was Ron Weasely. When he failed to live up to your expectations as a true Gryffindor and left you, you turned to Harry Potter. Then you switched back to Weasely and now me." I searched his face as he said those hateful words and was alarmed as I saw him getting angrier and angrier.

"What was wrong with him." I wondered again. "What had happened between the last time I saw him and now?"

"Who's next Granger," Draco said in that hateful voice. "Who is going to replace me?"

I reached my left hand to slap him as a distraction to keep him from noticing my other hand moving as I pulled my wand out of my pocket.

His eyes narrowed and he said, "Dont touch me you filthy little slag." He pressed the wand deeper into my throat and I started to gag as he slowly cut off my airways. I looked at him sadly as I threw a nonverbal spell that knocked him away from me.

I put up my wand before he could recover as I gasped, "What is wrong with you? I thought you were my friend?"

"That was your mistake," He sneered laughing. "As if I would ever be friends with you a filthy little mudblood!"

As I fought to not let him see how much that word had hurt me I heard someone shout my name and without thinking I glanced towards them. I heard Draco whisper incarcerous and I fell feeling the invisible ropes tighten around me.

I heard the sound of running feet and he bent down to whisper,"I'm not done with you yet. We will finish this later." With that he pointed his wand at me, murmured a spell and everything went black.

A/N Dont hate me! I have my reasons I promise. Darn muse leading me in this direction. Please review!

KVANCE

P.S. Many thanks to my wonderful beta MinePlusYoursEquasHarmony. It looks great.

Beta: Duh Duh Duh...


End file.
